Encuentros
by Letter-e
Summary: Pequeños encuentros que desarrollan un puzzle en la vida de Emma.
1. Chapter 1 Princesa

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Los personajes de __**Once Upon a Time**__ son propiedad de Kitsis/Horowitz._

Capitulo 1 "princesa".

Hay estaba ese extraño chico. Se había instalado en la casa de al lado, vieja y enigmática como él. Aparentaba unos 18 años con mirada de viejo. Parecía que estaba solo. Cocinaba, arreglaba su casa, vagabundeaba por el pueblo. Siempre la sonreía cuando pasaba por delante de su vivienda.

Desde hacía dos años por la misma fecha aparecía, siempre igual como si tuviera eternamente la misma edad. En el pueblo se le veía investigando todo con una curiosidad casi infantil. No se le conocía amigos, tampoco era hostil.

En realidad nunca le había hablado hasta esa tarde.

"Hola Emma, puedo ayudarte" se acerco para levantarla mirando su rodilla lesionada.

Emma se sentía avergonzada, se había caído de su bici al romperse la cadena, eso y el echo de que iba como siempre a una velocidad desmesurada, todo lo rápido que sus piernas y la tartana que tenía como bici le permitían provoco lo inevitable una caída estruendosa.

"Estoy bien solo es un rasguño me he caído ciento de veces, de verdad no es nada" se limpiaba el polvo intentando andar para demostrar que todo estaba bien, empezando a cojear en cuanto apoyo el pie.

"creo que no estás bien" sonrió "venga ven a casa te limpiare eso un poco de hielo harán el resto. "Miro la bici" aunque creo que esto no sobrevira a esta caída"

"Mi bici hace mucho que debía estar en la chatarradería , pero es todo lo que puedo pedir" suspiro no le gustaba contar su vida pero aquel muchacho tenía algo que la hacía hablar de mas.

"¿Como sabes mi nombre?" le pregunto evitando que viera su sonrojes.

" ¡Emma trae el Pan¡ ¡Emma donde estas ¡ "imito la voz Gloria. "tu madre siempre te esta gritando debe oírte todo el barrio"

"no es mi madre es mi tutora, hasta que se aburra de mi o cumpla los 18"

"Perdona, no te entiendo"

"no sabes lo que son tutores del estado"

"me temo señorita que no, no soy de aquí"

"ya se te nota, eres extraño, hablas raro. ¿Cómo te llamas ¿

"Miles , me llamo Miles "

"Encantada Miles"

EL joven era de estatura normal, algo esmirriado tal vez para su edad, su ojos eran de un viejo, su sonrisa carnosa era embaucadora , incluso con esa pequeña cicatriz encima del labio que le daba un aspecto más oscuro. Siempre iba impecablemente vestido, su pelo en media melena. Su educación era alta cuna , extranjero , parecía un príncipe vagabundo, desentonaba en el barrio pobre donde vivía Emma.

EL joven le puso hielo en la rodilla mientras que hablaba con ella con ese extraño acento. Emma era demasiado madura, amargada, contenía una gran rabia contra el mundo. Aun no se había desarrollado, parecía un chico con el pelo siempre atado en una coleta y la ropa grande indefinida que parecía comprada en un gran almacén por saldo.

La tarde fue tranquila Emma por primera vez se sentía relajada. Recordaba haberlo visto el año anterior pero solo unos días, estaba intrigada . El muchacho le conto que solo podría estar un mes. Emma se ofreció a ser su guía.

Miles la invito a cenar el ultimo día de su estancia en el pueblo, Emma dudo, pero al final cedió cuando le prometió que sería en el jardín a la vista de los adultos.

La cena fue perfecta como en las películas, con mantel cubertería de plata, cristales finos, y porcelana. Varios platos perfectamente presentados, la paciencia de Miles explicándola como se comía cada comida o lo que era. Escuchándola sin interrumpirla sobre su patética vida.

Como colofón el muchacho le regalo una bici, junto un casco y una chaqueta de cuero como las de las motos, con protección por todos los lados. Lo que hizo que ambos se rieran del aspecto de la chica.

"corres demasiado, pequeña princesa, si no te proteges te harás daño."

Emma se despidió pensando que podría agradecerle todo por la mañana en ese momento no encontraba como hacerlo, pensó en escribirlo era lo mejor.

Cuando fue corriendo a la casa Miles para entregárselo no estaba. Se maldijo por no ser capaz de expresar su agradecimiento pero nadie la trataba bien desde que dejos su primer hogar.

Miles fue la primer y única persona que la llamo "princesa" la trato como tal dejando en su corazón la esperanza de que existían los príncipes y tal vez los finales felices.


	2. Chapter 2 siempre aparece

Capitulo 2 "siempre aparece"

Emma esperaba ansiosamente que las luces se encendieran en la pequeña casa de al lado, miraba todo los días ya era verano tenía que volver. Llevaba todo el año ensayando su discurso de agradecimiento.

Esa noche sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, la luz de la cocina se encendieron. Como un rayo, Emma salió corriendo, entrando en tropel sin ser invitada en la vieja casa.

"Hola princesa, buenas noches" le sonrió gentilmente acercándose a la chica viendo como el paso del año la había convertido en una joven. A sus quince años ya era una bella mujer a pesar de las ropas poco femenina que llevaba.

Emma lleno los pulmones de aire y soltó toda la diatriba que estaba ensayando tan deprisa que al final era algo imposible de entender, haciendo que el joven soltara una sonora carcajada.

Con un vaso de agua a cabo su explicación en el porche. Esta vez mas clamada, y mirando al joven que no dejaba de escucharla, sonsacándola información de su año y vida.

Para ella era patética aunque al joven no le parecía importar la falta de emoción, ella no era lista, no era animadora, era la última de la clase, trabajaba en lo que podía para poder pagarse algo. Soñaba simplemente con ser mayor de edad y marcharse de esa casa abarrotada de niños como ella sin lugar donde ir.

Así paso su verano con Miles, trabajando en la cafetería por el día corriendo a la casa de al lado para tomar su limonada y hablar.

Su único amigo era un extraño para la comunidad y para ella, ya que nunca hablaba solo preguntaba y escuchaba.

Y le preguntaba cosas simple sobre el mundo como si nunca hubiera vivido en la civilización, como funcionaba un ordenador, televisión. Emma pensaba que tal vez fuera un Amish que se escapaba en verano para investigar sobre el mundo.

Eso le llevo a pensar que era Gay, ya que nunca hablaba de chicas, incluso se paraba en los escaparates hablando de ropa femenina más que ella, o se preparaba para ser cocinero por su manía por aprender a cocinar, lo que sus papilas gustativas celebraban.

Todas las especulaciones ocupaban el espacio que no estaba con él. Se empezó a preguntar si sentía algo mas por ese joven que nunca la tocaba sin su permiso y la seguía llamando "princesa"

Todas sus dudas se quedaron sin resolver, a finales de agosto, una cena de despedida y como siempre por la mañana no quedaba nada que demostrase que Miles Regi estuvo allí.

Ese verano fue el mejor para Emma. Intrigada si el muchacho volvería al año siguiente. Deseándolo como única evasión a su gris vida.

Emma estaba escondida fuera de casa, subida a un árbol mientras fumaba, y bebía el último sorbo de su cerveza caliente. El año había sido largo y tedioso, más duro que el anterior, la cuenta atrás de su libertad pesaba como una cadena, además de la realidad sobre el hecho que no podría ir a ningún lado, solo tenía unos céntimos, era pésima en los estudios, solo podría ser una camarera en un bar de carretera, igual en el que la encontraron, ¿sería su futuro acabar como empezó?

Lanzo la lata sin pensar donde caía.

"Princesa no recuerdo merecerme ser golpeado" Miles le miro sonriéndola como siempre. Se había olvidado del joven que como siempre aparecía a primeros de agosto. Emma le saludo con un gesto decaído, el muchacho la miro a los ojos fijamente" ya veo, te has rendido" simplemente esas palabras. Se marcho sin decirla nada más. Pero Emma se quedo confusa.

Le habían llamado Vaga, vagabunda, muerta de hambre, mugrienta, delincuente, paria, muchos insultos encadenados por sus compañeros de clase y tutores, pero era la primera vez que no reaccionaba con rabia o indiferencia, le dolía que la acusaran de rendirse.

"Tú que sabes como es mi vida "le grito mientras se lanzaba andando detrás del chico." No sabes lo que es vivir sin padres, sin ser amada, despreciada por tus padres. Vivir de las sobras "le gritaba lanzándole una cosas para que se parada pero el chico no parecía inmutarse

"Sé que es vivir maltratado por tu madre, se lo que es que el mundo te odie, te arrebaten todo "La miro de reojo" solo te queda tres opciones, luchar, odiarlos a todos y vengarte o rendirte. "Volvió a su camino hacia la casa vieja" prefiero a los supervivientes ilusos o rencorosos villanos a los mediocres que se rinden." Sin más cerró la puerta dejando a Emma con la boca abierta sin poder replicarle. Estaba claro que no conocía al joven como pensaba ella o el efecto que tenía en ella.

El siguiente encuentro esa semana no fue mejor .Emma estaba con un chico en el parque, se besaba mientras la mano de el intentaba tocar todo el cuerpo que pudiera sin decoro, ni compasión.

Miles no le dijo nada solo la miro, fue un pequeño contacto visual leve, rápido y fugaz. El joven desapareció demasiado rápido para que Emma pudiera hacer nada que seguir el beso asesino que estaba compartiendo.

Emma llego llena de rabia a la puerta de Miles, no soportaba esa mirada de desaprobación en el, las de los demás ni siquiera las veía ya. Golpeo la puerta intentándola romper con sus puños. Miles la abrieron sin inmutarse con un bostezo perezoso.

"¿Que desea Señorita Swan?" La voz aburrida del muchacho hizo irritarse más a Emma que simplemente le lanzo un golpe detrás de otro.

"¿Quien te crees que eres para juzgarme .?" le golpeaba con rabia en el pecho empezando a llorar hasta que paro simplemente llorando.

"Nadie princesa "la abrazo fuertemente "no te juzgo, simplemente pienso que tú vales mas y te mereces mas" la beso la coronilla sosteniéndola

"Todo el mundo piensa que soy basura" sollozo en su pecho "menos tu, abre los ojos Miles no soy una princesa"

"Puedes ser lo que quieras, en cambio les dejas que te encasillen y tu se lo pones fácil. Eres una luchadora Emma simplemente lo has olvidado. "

"No me vuelvas a llamar Srta Swan" le golpeo en su pecho. Miles se rio llevándola despacio a su casa sentándola a su lado mientras hablaban.

Por primera vez el muchacho le hablo de su vida, de cómo su madre le maltrato ,su padre miro ha otro lado, y él se volvió en una persona odiosa. Como ahora tenía responsabilidades que no deseaba y solo un mes para ser el hombre que siempre quiso ser, sencillo, feliz con las cosas pequeñas.

Emma se quedo dormida en su brazos no podía dejar de sentirse protegida en ellos, apreciada. Porque para Miles ella era una princesa. Y siempre la rescataba de su propio dragón; la autodestrucción.

Esa semana Emma volvió a su dinámica cuando estaba Miles, disfrutar de las pequeñas charlas del chico, las cenas, y paseos interminables.

La pequeña maratón de cine clásico acabo con las peores de serie B con las risas de ambos. Hasta que en un momento sin saber por qué ambos estaban abrazados besándose. Hasta que Miles la separo despacio apoyando su cabeza en la de la joven.

"No puedo, Emma yo no quiero hacerte daño, me marchare no quiero formar la lista de personas que te abandonan. "

"me iré contigo" acaricio sus labios

"Tentador, llevarte a mi pequeño reino encerrándote en una vida de ensueños, una princesa salvaje en un mundo tranquilo…umm te escaparías en una semana " se rio acariciando la mejilla de Emma. " Debes vivir, cuando te encuentres espero estar allí para ofrecerte que vengas conmigo. Espero que ningún hombre te enamore. "suspiro" pero eso será imposible eres demasiado bella para que no te vean y ocurra lo inevitable. Te perderé. "

"Nunca, siempre serás mi primer amor." Emma susurro escondiéndose en su cuerpo esperando la risa del hombre.

"Tu mi princesa" acaricio su pelo" la que me enamoro cuando se me había olvidado lo que era" la abrazo fuerte "por eso deseo lo mejor para ti siempre. "levanto suavemente su cabeza besándola de nuevo. "Prométeme que me olvidadas para buscar tu felicidad. Simplemente seré un recuerdo bonito." Su voz sonaba desesperada como si lo mas importante fuera no hacerla daño.

"Serás el recuerdo más bellos de mi vida." El beso se intensifico. Emma sintió como su cuerpo era levantado para llevarla a la habitación, era acogedora. Las manos de Miles suaves, delicadas parecían pedir permiso a su cuerpo para ser tocada, la ropa eliminada de su cuerpo gentilmente. Emma se sentía torpe sin saber qué hacer, estaba acostumbrada a que le arrancada la ropa y encontrar casi desnudo el otro cuerpo, que todo fuera brutal, salvaje. No amable, delicado, despacio disfrutando del cuerpo del otro, de las caricias, ella deseando devolverlas.

Llegar al orgasmo siendo abrazada y protegida después .Durmiendo en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

Emma se despertó en ellos, recorriendo sus labios con los dedos la pequeña cicatriz en el labio era disimulada por la barba, descubrió otras en la espalda, eran viejas, casi imperceptible a la vista, el cuerpo era desgarbado. La sonrisa de Miles se dibujo sorprendiendo a Emma.

"Creo que es hora de desayunar. Quédate en la cama vengo enseguida." La beso los labios fugazmente mientras se iba corriendo. "Emma bostezo estirándose sonriendo feliz. Era feliz. Por primera vez en su vida era feliz. Y sabía que acabaría en tres semanas. Tendría que aprovecharlas.

La promesa estaba hecha seria solo un pequeño recuerdo, sin futuro, sin rencor.

Como siempre el hombre desapareció al final de agosto. Emma se quedo con el recuerdo de lo que significaba que la amasen y la decisión de volar a descubrir que le podía dar el mundo aunque eso significada que nunca volvería a ver a Miles.

Estaba convencido de que no sería así, que volvería algún día a verse.

Emma golpeo el pequeño escarabajo amarillo estaba enfadada con Neal, maldecía en voz baja. No vio como alguien se acercaba por detrás de ella. "Hola princesa "la voz era solo un susurro perfectamente reconocible. Emma sonrió girándose lanzándose a los brazos de Miles.

El joven parecía que no cambiaba nunca, su barba descuidada de varios días, sus media melena. Sus ojos marrones de viejos. Su cuerpo desgarbado y fuerte. "Miles" grito de alegría." ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Encontrarte "su sonrisa sincera era hermosa, Emma no pudo contenerse le beso como deseaba desde hacía un año

"Te he echado de menos "le susurro cuando soltó sus labios "tengo mucho que contarte " le grito entusiasmada, al cabo de dos segundos su cara cambio.

"¿Qué ocurre princesa?" acaricio su mejilla

"Tal vez no sea una princesa, no me juzgues por favor Miles "le suplico.

"No lo hare, vamos a tomar un café te prometo escucharte "Miles le agarro la mano llevándola a una cafetería.

Emma conto todo su último año como siempre hacia cuando se encontraba desfrutando de las caricias timaras en sus mano.

Hasta la llegada de Neal. Miles abandono su postura cariñosa para poner una que Emma jamás había visto. Rigidez, agresiva, intimidaba. Neal se sintió empequeñecido por el hombre.

El pequeño motel en el que se encontraban esa tarde era claustrofóbico, se sentía encerrada con necesidad de salir ,necesitaba hablar con Miles, pedirle disculpa por las groserías de Neal en la cafetería.

Busco la tarjeta del hotel de Miles dirigiéndose a verlo, no podía perder su amistad.

"Emma, ¿Qué haces aquí?" la sorpresa de Miles se dibujaba en su cara no esperaba volver a verla.

"Necesitaba disculparme por las groserías de Neal, el no se comporta como siempre, últimamente no es el mismo, es muy divertido, amable, pero no se lleva días raro, tal vez se arrepienta de lo que me pidió. " Miles le ofreció entrar mientras la escuchaba. Emma se sentó frustrada en la cama. "Desde que me pidió que me casara y dejáramos esta vida, el ya no me habla." Miro a la ventana. "tocarme creo que se arrepiente." Se acaricio el puente de los ojos apartando las gafas las lagrima contenidas empezaron a salir. Miles se acerco a ella abrazándola. Era solo un amigo consolando. EL problema es que existía algo entre ellos, algo que les atraía. El simple gesto de abrazarla hizo que la piel de Emma se erizada, desease que la amase como solo el sabia hacerlo.

Esta vez Miles no la separo, parecía que él deseaba tanto como ella volver a sentirla tenerla.

Emma desapareció durante una semana con Miles, necesitaba estar a solas con él ,pérdida en el mundo mágico que le ofrecían su brazo.

"¿Estás segura que serás feliz con Neal?" Miles la preguntaba mientras acariciaba su espalda, esa sería la última vez que tuviese a su princesa en sus brazos, sabía que ella iniciaría una vida nueva con un hombre, el debía desaparecer de su vida , no podía hacerlo . Sin intentar algo.

"Si , el me ama, yo a él ." vio la mirada dolorida del hombre " no es como a ti. Nada será como contigo"

"ven conmigo entonces" le susurro.

"Tú fuiste el que me dijo que tu vida no era recomendable para una salvaje como yo." Le sonrió pícaramente "¿qué te hace pensar que es diferente un año después ¿"

"Nada solo el deseo de ser feliz contigo." Acaricio su mejilla con ternura." El no te hará feliz, al principio si, conozco a esos hombres en unos años te dejara por otra aventura. Te romperá el corazón. "suspiro pesadamente.

"Entonces espero que tu sigas encontrándome para reparármelo. Y ser lo suficiente madura para aceptar tu oferta. "le beso mordiéndole el labio riéndose de él "Que te parece si hacemos una promesa, si en 15 años seguimos enamorados y solos, lo intentamos en tu mundo. Estoy segura que en diez años ya no seré una loca salvaje. Tal vez sea una mujer de provecho. "SE rio esperando una respuesta.

"Trato "le dio la mano esperando que ella se la diese, Emma duro, parecía un trato loco, absurdo, pero porque no. Le apretó la mano fuertemente cerrando el trato.

Ambos se rieron besándose para cerrar un trato que tenía algunas consecuencias inesperadas.

Emma volvió con Neal sin dejar de pensar en su trato. Cabeceo olvidándolo no ocurriría nunca.

El joven cruzaba una línea imaginaria hacia el limbo, " Welcome Storybrooke. " Se leía en el gran letrero como una ciudad más. Se dirigió al lateral allí seguía escondido su coche, se miro en el reflejo, ya no era un muchacho sino la gran alcaldesa Mills. Sonrió le encantaban sus escapadas, le costó mucho entender cómo funcionaba. . La primera vez maldijo todo, a parte de estar muerta de miedo. Sin tener en cuenta que era un hombre. Algo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Tampoco entendía mucho porque solo podía salir un mes al año, y porque siempre cerca de esa niña.

La primera vez que interactuó con ella fue cuando el vacio se amortiguo, disfruto del sufrimiento de Mary Margaret, del coma de Dave, disfruto de su venganza mientras preparaba su siguiente salida.

Cada vez se acercaba mas a ella, lo disfrutaba mas, podía ser como siempre quiso, normal.

No espero enamorarse, no espero desear tanto a nadie. Agradeció no tener magia o habría matado al joven que estaba ahora con su princesa. Era suya, y él un caballero para ella. Se rio sin poder contenerse, ella era amada por una niña que solo conocía desgracias. Necesitaba ese amor con desesperación.

Contrato a un hombre para que le informada de los pasos de Emma, no dejaría a su princesa en manos de ese villano.

Como esperaba Neal la abandono, mucho antes de lo que creyó, Emma acabo en la cárcel y ella desde Storybrooke no pudo hacer nada para salvarla.

La información de que Emma estaba embarazada acabo con su precioso despacho. Necesitaba salir, salvarla. Aun quedaban meses para agosto. SE volvía loca en su jaula. Las veces que intentaba salir le golpeaba la línea imaginaria hacia el interior de nuevo.

Golpeando el suelo sin poder conseguir nada.

Gold , fue su salvación tenía contactos fuera , podía conseguir el bebe de Emma ,seria suyo. Lo adoptaría como acáldese fue fácil tenía dinero, poder respeto, en cuanto llegase agosto se iría a buscarla. Tendría a su amor protegido en su mundo.

Gold se acerco con el precioso bebe, Regina no podía creer lo mucho que se parecía a Emma, como ese pequeño la llenaba de felicidad, observándolo mucho encontró que se parecía algo a ella misma , un escalofrió la recorrió la espalda ,¿ y si fuera suyo? .Con el precioso bebe se acerco a el hospital solicitando un chequeo para el niño y una prueba de paternidad de unas muestras anónimas, que ella misma se había extraído.

Al cabo de varios días Regina se acerco a recoger los resultados del bebe recibiendo una información que no entendía.

"son afirmativos, sea quien sea la muestras es el padre de su hijo alcaldesa"

Regina hizo un gesto indiferente no recordaba de quien era las muestras, llevaba días sintiendo que olvidaba cosas, el nombre de Emma se había repetido en su cabeza, mientras se pedía la imagen de a quien correspondía ese nombre, incluso desaparecía la necesidad de saberlo.

Poco a poco no le intrigaba ese nombre y lo olvido, también las muestras que dio a Whale solo le importaba que su pequeño hijo crecía seguro en sus brazos llenando todo los vacios, excepto uno que no recordaba si alguna vez estuvo lleno.

Olvidando porque era importante el mes de agosto o que tenía que hacer entonces.


	3. Chapter 3 Absurdo

N/A : Toda magia tiene un precio el olvido ha sido el precio de esta magía.

Gracias por los rewies, animan mucho a seguir con la historia .

Capitulo 3. "Absurdo"

El barco se balanceaba violentamente entre las dimensiones que la devolvían a casa, en otro contexto debería estar contenta, llevaba meses intentándolo desesperadamente, ahora en cambio estaba conteniendo las lagrimas en la oscuridad de su encierro.

Había sido estúpido lanzar a su madre por el agujero entreteniendo a Cora y Garfio pensando en nada realmente, solo en darle tiempo a su madre.

Gracias a algo que no entendía tenia aun su corazón, no entendió porque Cora no se lo pudo arrancar, lo que si sabía era que su madre se había salvado y estaría en casa. Henry a salvo, aunque Regina les hiciera la vida un poco imposible. Se rio ante el recuerdo de esa mujer.

Regina la causa toda las emociones posible y las imposibles también. Sonrió de nuevo recordando a la que para todos era la Reina Malvada y para ella Regina Miles la Alcaldesa más insufrible del mundo madre de su hijo.

Desde el primer día sus ojos la hicieron perderse en los recuerdos, eran tan parecidos a Miles , tan viejos a pesar de ser tan joven ella. La primera diferencia fue la frialdad en ellos, y la rigidez en sus movimientos, la crueldad.

En cambio sus labios siempre la atraían, se tenía que contener en la distancia cercana para no besarlos. La atraían como un imán. Jamás había sentido eso por una mujer , por todo los dioses después de sus peleas necesitaba casi una ducha de agua fría para aplacar lo que sentía y deseaba hacerle a esa mujer , aparte de matarla.

Siempre tan cerca siempre invadiendo el espacio personal de cada una, sufriendo la descarga de electricidad cada vez que se tocaban, hasta el fatídico día que empezó a sentir las mariposa en el estomago.

Eso jamás le paso con nadie, solo con Miles, él era el único que solo con verle todo en ella temblaba, sin necesidad de mas , entrando en otro mundo si ocurría algo mas una sonrisa , una caricia , un beso…..

Era absurdo, sin sentido que se hubiera enamorado de la persona con menos alma del mundo, no,… de varios mundos.

Era absurdo, sin pies ni cabeza que apreciara a la mujer que no tenía ningún aprecio por nadie que no fuera ella.

Era absurdo, que se hubiera enamorado de alguien sin corazón.

Era absurdo que solo ella viera que esa mujer tenía un alma torturada, que sintiera un amor descomunal y maniaco, era la única que veía el vacio que ella ansiaba en llenar.

Era absurdo que sintiera ese amor por ella.

Respiro profundo, los recuerdos se arremolinaban, el día que salvo a Henry, cuando ambas estaban abrazándolo, a punto de besarse, conteniendo la respiración. La sonrisa irónica al darle la placa de Sheriff, cada momento con ella era atesorado en el mismo espacio que guardaba los de Miles, que también volvían en ese momento para aislarla de su destino.

Solo esperaba poder avisar a su familia de que Cora iba , conseguir que Regina y Gold trabajasen junto a sus padres para detener a esa mujer , la reina roja era el mal en realidad no Regina. Esa mujer no tenía corazón, ni alma. La gente estaba tan equivocada con su Regina.

Storybrooke Blanca llegaba llorando al volver a perder a su hija sin percatarse de la mujer que estaba en el suelo agotado buscando la melena rubia que añoraba. Su hijo abrazo a su abuela buscando a la misma persona que ella. Girándose mirando a su madre sin escuchar la explicación de Blanca, sin percatarse como desaparecía en busca de su marido.

Henry abrazo a su madre ambos lloraban pensando que era por motivos diferente, Regina agotamiento ,el dolor de absorbe la magia , y el por la pérdida de su madre , aunque el joven pensaba que era por lo mismo , pero eso era absurdo.

Tan absurdo como que la Gran Reina del Mal no podía contenerse más, esa mujer la volvió loca desde que llego, la mataría y volvería a revivir para enfrentarse a ella todos los días de su vida.

Era absurdo como despertaba en ella sentimientos nuevos, ni siquiera recordaba tenerlos por Daniel, era más intenso. Algunas veces sentía que la tenia sin saber de dónde venían o en donde.

El día que rompió su amado árbol empezó todo, su cuerpo la atraía, deseaba pegarla y luego hacerla suya para siempre si hubiera tenido su magia le habría arrancado el corazón para obligarla a amarla.

No fue ni la mitad de lo que sintió cuando rescato a su hijo, tuvo que contenerse para no besarla.

La atraían sus labios, la encantaba pensar como seria abrazar _a su princesa_. Desde el primer día que esa frase llego a su mente sentía un extraño dolor que la hacia retorcerse, el dolor que se siente ante la perdida, lo recordaba, era el mismo dolor que sintió cuando Daniel murió. ¿Pero porque lo sentía cada vez que perdía a Emma? Como ahora, no era capaz de aplacarlo o pararlo, solo la sensación de los brazos de Henry en su cuello le consolaba el dolor.

Era absurdo estar enamorada de la mujer que mas debía de odiar después de Blanca.

Era absurdo que su vacio solo se sintiera menguado cuando ella entraba en su espacio vital , por lo que siempre intentaba invadir el suyo. Ansiando besar sus labios, perderse en los ojos verdes.

Ansiaba tener su cuerpo pegado al suyo como correspondía. Como siempre tenía que ser.

Esas ideas delirantes la volvían loca, como la mujer que las provocaba.

Era absurdo estar llorando por perder un amor que no se sabe que se tiene. Que jamás se podía corresponder.

Era absurdo jurar que haría lo que fuera para recuperar a Emma Swan , pero allí está la Reina Malvada abrazada a su hijo, jurándolo.


	4. Chapter 4 Desvan

Capitulo 4 "el desván "

Regina llego a su casa intentando recuperarse se llevo a su hijo para dejar tiempo a Blanca y Dave en su reencuentro, fue raro que ambos cedieran a esa petición, pero el dolor de perder de nuevo a su hija, les tenia abatido. Aun no entendía como cedieron, si fue la suplica de Henry, o el dolor que les trastorno, no iba a darle más vuelta tenía a su hijo en su casa, en este momento en sus brazos.

El muchacho estaba destrozado, solo parecía encontrar consuelo con ella, no protesto a ella le ocurría lo mismo.

Ambos estaban abrazados en el salón, acariciaba la cabeza del muchacho esperando que se aplacase el llanto para poder a ofrecer algo de comer o consuelo de otra forma.

Cuando la respiración volvió a la normalidad Regina pudo ver que Henry estaba dormido en sus brazos. Lo acomodo en el sofá, ella si necesitaba algo, en realidad necesitaba un loquero para que la aclarase que sentía, se rio al pensar en pedir una cita de urgencia a Archie. Sin darse cuenta sus pasos la habían llevado al desván, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que fue allí, o porque estaba, tintineo la copa que llevaba en las manos buscando algo entre las cajas perfectamente embaladas. Allí no habría nada importante seguro, todo lo valioso lo llevaba siempre a su escondite en la cripta.

Se acerco a una pequeña caja de madera, era sencilla, ponía un nombre grabado con fuego en la cubierta. "Miles" susurro como si le recordase algo. La abrió encontrando allí diarios, pasaportes, tarjetas, un pequeño álbum fotográfico.

No entendía porque tenía las cosas de ese Miles, entre las cosas se sorprendido al encontrar una carta dirigida a ella. Bajo despacio al salón no le apetecía dejar solo a Henry, se sentó confortablemente en el sillón de al lado, depositando la caja en la mesa, lentamente se dispuso a leer la carta de ese desconocido.

La carta llevaba esperándola muchos años por lo que pudo ver, la fecha era de hacía más de 10 año. ¿Porque no la abrió entonces? ¿Porque no recordaba nada? Siguió leyendo para salir de dudas, pensaba que resolviendo el misterio olvidaría el dolor por la pérdida de Emma.

_Hola Regina :_

_Te resultara raro ver tu propia letra en esta carta, me imagino que ya lo has olvidado todo. Últimamente me cuesta recordar las cosas vividas como Miles. Por eso te escribo esta carta para que sepas todo. _

_Miles eres tú, o por lo menos tú fuera de Storybrooke. _

Regina dejo de leer su respiración se volvía irregular, se tomo la copa que tenia, levantándose para echarse otra. Siguió leyendo las cartas, y luego los diarios, viendo todas las cosas que tenia de su otra vida.

Abrió temblorosa las fotos, allí estaba una adolescente Emma, con gafas, enjuta, sonriendo alegre a la cámara, su otro yo a su lado, abrazándola.

Dejo caer todo saliendo corriendo, algo la oprimía el pecho, no podía respirar, se fue al jardín.

No se dio cuenta del golpe que dio la caja al caer de sus piernas. Ni como se despertaba Henry, el si vio salir a su madre y los papeles esparcidos por el suelo. Pensaba ir detrás de ella preocupado por lo que la pasaba, cuando vio la foto de Emma en el suelo, despertando su interés.

"Mi hijo" sus piernas perdieron la fuerza para sostenerla "mi princesa" las lagrimas corrían sin consuelo en sus mejillas. Su pecho no le entraba el aire. Todo le daba vueltas. Golpeo la tierra maldiciendo las secuelas de la magia, olvido lo más grande que la había pasado, el amor, y su hijo. Pudo tener una familia, lo tuvo en sus manos, dejando que se escapase.

Entonces sintió la mano en su espalda, se giro para ver la cara de Henry llena de lagrimas como la de ella.

"Mama" le señalo la foto que ella misma había sostenido hacia unos minutos. "tu "susurro entrecortándosele la voz" eres mi padre"

"Henry "Regina quería decirle que no o que si estaba confusa se abrazo simplemente a su hijo "no sé nada "

Cuando ambos pudieron volver al salón siguieron descubriendo cosas sobre el pasado de Miles con Emma. Henry no paraba de reír al ver a su madre en la bici haciendo tonterías. Pareció feliz.

Regina leía los diarios, encontrando en ellos las recetas que ella misma hacia, descubriendo de donde las había sacado al fin.

Ambos se fueron a acostar agotados por todo lo que había ocurrido y descubierto.

Por la mañana Regina se fue directa al desván tal vez habría más cosas en el sobre la vida de Miles. Allí descubrió ropa de hombre algunas las había visto en las fotos. Unas llaves de una moto tal vez. Más y más retablos de su otra vida.

Incluso un plan para irse con Emma para siempre dejando Storybrooke atrás.

Regina se estremeció, ese plan era tan tentador, ¿Podría llevarlo a cabo ahora? Recuperar a Emma, llevarse a Henry y ser una familia. Era perfecto.

Cuentas, acciones compradas, casa ,tenia suficiente dinero para vivir bien. Estaba claro que lo había pensado con todo lujo de detalle.

Tenía que ir a ver a la única persona que le podría confirma todo. Gold.

Henry permaneció callado, durante el desayuno no sabía cómo empezar la conversación sobre la otra identidad de su madre, a parte del hecho de que ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Prefirió dejarla tiempo aunque su curiosidad natural le obligaba a preguntar ya. EL camino a la casa de sus abuelos fue en silencio obligado.

El saludo fue frio , el recibimiento cálido al muchacho.

"Mama nos veremos esta noche. "Miro a sus abuelos" me gustaría cenar con ella" les explico. Regina le miro confundida mordió su labio dudando. "Te recogeré esta noche si a tus abuelos les parece bien" no podía engañarse estar con su hijo era todo lo que deseaba en condiciones normales, pero no lo eran ella estaba tramando como recuperar a Emma y dedicar el tiempo a su hijo podría retrasarla. Retiro ese pensamiento egoísta, podría hacer las dos cosas. Miro a sus eternos enemigos esperando la aprobación para estar con su hijo recibiendo una confirmación recelosa de ellos.

Regina simplemente se giro marchándose, tenía que hablar con Gold y no tenía tiempo para discutir con míster perfecto y miss bondad.

Gold como siempre la recibió hostil, sarcástico, irónico. Sacar información al duende era siempre un dolor de cabeza. Su rabia estallo demasiado pronto estaba agotada de juegos.

"Gold deja de jugar mí, dime si es posible que haya estado saliendo de este pueblo con otra identidad" golpeo el mostrador exigiendo la respuesta. Gold le devolvió una media mueca.

"Tal vez añadiste algún hechizo para llenar el vacío que te causaría la venganza. "se recostó sobre el mostrador" dime querida que has estado haciendo fuera"

"no te importa duende mentiroso"

"Que veo, si la reina malvada tiene alma" se irguió "sufres" se relamió los labios de gusto" Regina querida que has hecho hay fuera"

"Olvídame "se marcho haciéndole un ademan descortés.

"Si tu madre quiere venir a este mundo nadie la impedida hacerlo." Su voz era melosa" piensas que voy a volver a ayudarte sin nada a cambio"

"creo que te interesa que sigamos siendo socios en ese propósito" dejo el pomo de la puerta girándose todo lo digna que podía aparentar ella era una reina al fin y al cabo.

" Bueno ,pero puedo esperar a que acabe contigo , los Charming y su preciosa hija primero." Gold vio como Regina contenía su ira la conocía demasiado bien para reconocer sus gestos o la ocultación de emociones, el mismo la enseño." Te has encariñado de esa niña "se rio desplazándose por los mostradores. "Si quieres que te ayude a salvarla y atacar a tu madre me tendrás que hacer un favor, en realidad me lo debía nuestra encantadora Sheriff, pero como dicen en este mundo la policía nunca esta cuando se la necesita."

"¿Que es lo que quieres de ella? "Regina se acerco con frialdad e indiferencia.

"Que me devuelva un favor sencillo" buscaba algo jugando al mismo juego.

"Tus favores no son sencillos "se contoneo hacia él." Tal vez podamos hacer un trato que deje zanjado el favor de Emma y zanje nuestro acuerdo" Se apoyo en el mostrador llenando todo el espacio con su presencia, sonriendo fríamente.

" Tal vez se me ocurra algo, si puedes salir de Storybrooke naturalmente " se aparto con el bastón en medio dejando claro su terreno.

"Digamos que puedo, pero supone el riesgo de olvidarme de todo , eso solamente vale mucho más de lo que tu estas dispuesto a dar" su mirada estaba cargada de dominio.

Gold se rio le encantaban sus juegos, lo echaba de menos no podía negarlo. "Entonces perdonare la deuda de Emma ,ayudare en su rescate , y prometo proteger a tu hijo siempre , defendiendo a este pueblo de Cora . "

Regina no cambio la posición aunque se notaba que estaba pensando en los post y contra aceleradamente. "Que debería hacer "su voz no sonaba diferente, ni dejaba ver el miedo a perder todo.

"Algo simple encontrar y traer a un hombre "su sonrisa se torció maliciosa

Regina se acerco más a él. "trato hecho "le lanzo la mano para sellar el acuerdo.

Gold acepto el apretón, intrigado en cómo se desarrollaría los acontecimientos futuros.

La puerta de los Charming sonó fuerte, estaba claro quien llamaba. Dave abrió la puerta dejando claro que él era el que protegía el castillo. Regina se rio ante la pose de vaquero, entrando sin ser invitara hasta la cocina.

"Regina no eres bienvenida aquí" Dave se acerco detrás de ella amenazante

" No tengo tiempo para poses de gallito, he hecho un trato con Gold que os afecta y tengo poco tiempo para prepararme "

"Ese es tu problema" Dave seguía en su actitud de hostilidad.

" Dave déjala hablar" Blanca intervino rompiendo el enfrentamiento de ambos.

" Si te incumbe porque afecta al rescate de tu preciosa hija" no pudo poner odio en sus palabras si énfasis. Blanca vio el pequeño cambio en sus palabras intrigándola.

" Entonces habla tienes un minutos." Dave se acerco esperando lo que esa odiosa mujer tenía que contar.

Regina tomo aire empezando a contar el trato con Gold, resumiendo que podía salir, que lo había hecho durante años sin recordarlo , incluso que podía conocer a su hija. Siendo tal vez el padre de Henry.

Henry miraba desde la escalera como en un minuto se podía contar tantas cosa, como su abuelo se abalanzaba para matar a Regina, como su abuela se sentaba más blanca que nunca si podía ser en ella. Y su madre simplemente con un gesto rápido de mano, ponía un escudo para parar el ataque de Dave ,se movía elegantemente hacia la salida marchándose sin más.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5. "Búsquedas"

Abrió los ojos despacio sentía que su cabeza se rompía de dolor. Miro despacio a su alrededor, estaba sentado en un coche, apoyado en el volante, tal vez había tenido un accidente, no recordaba nada, se incorporo despacio mirándose en el retrovisor en buscas de heridas . No tenia señales, ni contusiones su cara estaba recién afeitado, hizo una mueca le gustaba tener algo de bello en su rostro si no parecía un niño, incluso su pelo lo llevaba más corto de lo que solía , era una sensación extraña como si llevase años sin verse, no recordaba ser tan viejo.

Se dio cuenta que en sus manos tenía algo, una foto de Emma con un niño. Ese crio le despertaba todo su amor. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba ¿ Donde estaba su princesa ¿Dio la vuelta a la foto encontrando unas pequeñas instrucciones,_ Mira en la guantera_. Allí estaba sus cartera, dinero y una carta .Explicando que no recordaría nada ya se lo explicarían cuando volviese, pero que se centrara en buscar a un hombre. De ello dependía la vida de Emma. Un nudo le encogió el estomago, miro a los lados buscando a Henry, en su carta ponía que lo llevaría con él para que estuviera a salvo de la persona que secuestro a su madre, Emma.

Se quedo sin respiración, Emma tenía un hijo , seguramente de Neal, la ira le embargo solo con esa idea . Antes de llegar a una conclusión su letra le desvelaba que era su hijo, de ambos. La sonrisa socarrona ante esa noticia hizo que olvidase todo el drama anterior y reaccionase, en el coche no estaba el muchacho. Salió corriendo buscándolo alrededor, gritando el nombre del chico sintiendo como su corazón se desbocaba" ¡Henry¡"

" Ma…. " Henry se paro antes de seguir " Papa¡" Era raro llamarla así, tanto como todo lo ocurrido tenía que acostumbrarse, recordaba todo los hechos.

Regina dejo claro que se llevaría a Henry no lo dejaría allí con la posibilidad de que su madre apareciera y Gold no quisiera cumplir su trato porque ella no había traído aun al el hombre que buscaba.

Después de una discusión que acabo con David en el techo, cedieron a su petición. Era la más lógica si no fuera porque ella era la Reina Malvada hasta que la entraron en razón, si el hechizo era real simplemente seria un hombre perdido, enamorado y roto.

Esa fue la parte que convenció a David. Aunque deseaba poder romperle la cara, estaba claro que no podía salir de la línea para cumplir su deseo.

Esa mañana todos se quedaron en la linde del pueblo esperando a ver si tenía éxito con su plan. La mujer se puso ropa de hombre agarro el volante y traspaso la línea. En cuanto lo hizo todos los presentes vieron la transformación y como perdía levemente la consciencia frenando el coche. Henry se sentía tentado de echar a correr detrás de ella, pero las seguras manos de David le paraban.

Gold simplemente sonrió feliz al ver que su plan funcionaria marchándose en cuanto vio que el hombre se movía en el coche." Que cumpla su parte si queréis ver a vuestra hija" dijo secamente marchándose.

Blanca sujeto a David quien se abalanzaba a por el duende ,no soportaba estar tan dependiente de los demás, no era una persona pasiva.

" Henry" la voz fuerte del hombre lleno el bosque reclamando a su hijo. Vieron como se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. Tambaleaba un poco. Henry se soltó dirigiéndose a sus brazos. Eran fuertes. El hombre le besaba mientras observaba cada rasgo del muchacho, comprobando lo mucho que se parecía a él, pero también a su madre. Sonrió al ver los ojos del color de Emma, y su fina boca, la piel pálida. Henry se daba cuenta de que se parecía mucho a Regina, su forma de ojos, nariz , cara, se rio nunca lo pensó ,si no la hubiera visto convertido en hombre.

Ambos se reían felices por encontrarse.

" Tenéis que marcharos o perderéis el avión" David hablo interrumpiendo el encuentro. Miles se acerco al hombre que estaba allí, junto a la mujer menuda, ambos le despertaban un sentimiento de asco. SE acerco protegiendo a su hijo a su espalda dando la mano primero, para marcar la fuerza contra su oponente, el apretón fue duro por ambos hombres.

"¿Quién eres ¿"

"Un amigo de Emma, somos sus amigos" Blanca enfatizo evitando que la guerra no verbal entre los hombres , se cortaba el aire de la tensión entre ellos , temía que acabase en algo físico.

"Que la ha ocurrido" agarro mas fuerte a Henry.

"La han secuestrado, la única persona que nos puede ayudar no lo hará si no traemos a el hombre que busca. Emma está en grave peligro no la quieren por dinero es por venganza. "Miles cuando vengas te lo contaremos todo, ahora el tiempo es vital." Blanca rogaba con sus manos esperando que las pocas explicaciones fueran suficientes.

"Porque no recuerdo nada " se rasco la cabeza

"Drogas, estamos buscando un antídoto" David soltó rápidamente como si llevara esperando esa pregunta días.

"Vale" dijo algo aturdido, no se creía nada, pero ya averiguaría los que pasaba ahora lo importante era que su hijo estaba a su lado y necesitaba encontrar a ese hombre para salvar a Emma. Sonrió a su hijo llevándoselo junto al coche. Allí tomo una bocanada de aire profunda todo era tan raro. La cabeza le mataba, pero tenía que centrarse. Miro de reojo a su hijo. El era padre y se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra, sería perfecto si tuviera a su esposa.

"No recuerdo haberme casado" dijo perturbado, hablaba consigo mismo, sin darse cuenta de su acompañante.

" Estas bien papa" Henry toco su brazo viendo como el hombre le volvía a mirar. Esos ojos los conocía perfectamente, Regina le miraba con amor pero ahora entendía la diferencia, ese hombre con los mismo ojos de su madre no tenía ese punto de locura que mostraba su madre, era amor verdadero sin ocultarse. SE sintió culpable por desear más en ese momento a su padre que a su antigua madre.

"Estoy bien hijo "le acaricio la mejilla sonriéndole tranquilizándole. " Solo algo confundido, vamos a movernos. Tu madre nos necesita. "Arranco el coche intentando no asustar a su hijo, debía centrarse, su princesa le necesitaba.


	6. Chapter 6 el hombre

Capitulo 6 "El hombre"

Miles tapo a su hijo, quitando la caja de dulces de su regazo. Acaricio su cara , ese chico era pura vitalidad, no sabía muy bien cómo podían contenerlo seguro que les daba muchos dolores de cabeza. Deseaba con todas su fuerzas poder recordarlos.

New York, suspiro viendo el plano de la ciudad, no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo solo tenía una dirección , nadie sabía nada de él.

Esperaba un poco de suerte. Con aspecto de confianza miro a su hijo no podía parecer débil.

El edificio era el típico de solteros en una zona poco agraciada de la ciudad. Solo esperaba que no les atracasen. Miraba fijamente el portero automático buscando un indicio de donde viva el hombre que buscaban.

Miles miraba fijamente donde aparecían solo números.

"estas seguro de que es ese, papa"

"si tu quisieras ocultarte que pondrías en la puerta."

"supongo que tienes razón"

Apretó el botón , sin recibir la contestación adecuada, la evidencia de que alguien huía por la escalera de incendio.

"no te muevas de aquí ,hijo volveré enseguida" Miles salió corriendo detrás del hombre , hasta que lo aplaco, llevándose la sorpresa de quien era .

" Neal"

" siento lo de Emma lo juro " el hombre temblaba al ver quien era su capturado.

" ¿Que , que le hiciste a Emma?" No recordaba nada pero estaba claro que ese hombre tenía miedo y no le iba a contar nada. Le golpeo con toda su fuerza lanzándose de nuevo sobre él. Apresado contra el suelo cogió su solapa zarandeándolo. " ¿Qué le hiciste?"

" La deje tirada , me entro miedo y deje que la atrapada la policía dejándola sola. La metieron en la cárcel" Según acababa de hablar, no pensó reacciono , empezó a golpear al hombre sin pensar en nada más.

"Papa" le grito la voz de Henry en su espalda, fue lo que le hizo volver . Soltó al hombre intentando recuperar la tranquilidad , golpeando un cubo cercano.

Henry se acerco al hombre que sangraba en el sueldo." ¿Eres Baelfire.?"

" Si " dijo mientras escupía sangre al suelo. Miles se acerco al hombre levantándolo de golpe.

" No sé que le has hecho a Gold o que deuda no le pagaste solo que te llevare ante el por la buenas o por las malas. De eso depende la vida de Emma . " Apretaba los dientes conteniendo la rabia" Y si tengo que matarte lo hare , no dejare que hagas más daño a mi familia."

" No sé quién es Gold, no iré contigo." Intentaba librarse del hombre descubriendo que era imposible.

"Prefieres ir muerto." La amenaza era firme detrás de esos ojos castaños llenos de odio se veía que ese hombre podía matar no era un farol.

"No" cedió ante la evidencia. "Ire"

El camino de vuelta fue tenso, ambos hombres no paraban de ser hostiles, de intentar escapar y de ser apresado.

Henry deseaba llegar a casa para que acabase la tensión le estaba matando, suspiro aliviado cuando en el horizonte, en la línea divisoria , estaba Blanca y David, junto a ellos Gold con expresión de asco .

Henry se lanzo a los brazos de su abuelos, seguido de Miles que suspiraba aliviado al estar en ese lugar de vuelta. Tendió la mano a David ,el hombre titubeo dándosela fuerte como si quisiera marcar el terreno, siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad.

" ¿Cumplirá el trato?" pregunto exhausto .

" Eso espero , será mejor que volvamos a casa , descansa el viaje a sido largo nosotros negociaremos con el."

"Quiero ir con vosotros, no descansare hasta que Emma este a salvo." Giro cuando una mano le paro.

" Por favor , Henry tiene aspecto agotado." Blanca intentaba calmar a Miles, le miro a los ojos profundamente recordándole algo a los de Emma.

"¿ Eres familia de Emma ¿"la miraba profundamente, la barbilla tan similar.

" Si, es una larga historia te prometo explicártelo todo esta tarde" Blanca miro al lateral atraída por el sonido de las voces, Gold y Bael discutían , el hombre más joven se fue derecho al pueblo ignorando al hombre. Estaba claro que no se reconciliarían tan fácilmente.

Miles se dirigió a Henry abrazándolo, le encantaba la sensación de tener a su hijo a su lado, le animo a ir a casa aunque no sabía donde era, el muchacho le llevo directamente al pequeño apartamento de su abuela.

Subió a la habitación de Emma ,en cuanto Henry se metió en la cama se quedo dormido. Miles observo todo encontrando la ropa de Emma, su olor, ella había estado allí. Se acomodo al lado de su hijo quedándose dormido con él.


	7. Chapter 7 el rescate

Capitulo 7 "El rescate"

La luz entraba débil por el techo, se bamboleaba rítmicamente con el barco. Recupero la consciencia con un golpe en su cara, junto con el agua fría que le acababan de echar, forzándole a mirar hacia delante, su cuerpo estaba colgado de sus brazos los que estaban presos de unas argollas que provenían del techo.

"En verdad eres un insignificante hombre "la voz de la mujer sonaba desde la penumbra, el preso se esforzó por parecer algo menos vencido.

"Siento ser tan simple y desilusionarla "el hombre que estaba con ella le dio un golpe con desdén arrancando el puñal de su costado. Chillo con pocas fuerzas cuando sintió la sangre brotar de la herida que le quemaba hacia horas.

"Es difícil de creer que Rumpelstilskin te ayudase simplemente sin ningún precio" pudo ver de nuevo la cara fría de la mujer que le interrogaba, había algo en ella que le hacía temblar de miedo como si supiera que era despiadada y lo hubiera sufrido en su cuerpo antes.

"El precio lo pague "su respiración era pesada.

"Claro, pequeño no lo dudo. "acaricio la barba espesa del hombre, sin saber porque le parecía tan familiar su mirada, era como un recuerdo lejano que se negaba a perderse. "asique simplemente eres un bombero de la mesa, Phoenix, Arizona, …lo se me lo has dicho muchas veces , el padre de Henry , solo quieres a tu pequeño y a tu mujercita …." la voz era sarcástica entre risas ." simplemente no se" rebusco sus palabras " algo en ti me intriga, abandonas a tu familia hace 11 años y ahora te metes en la boca del lobo para librarlos , algo no encaja ."Le miro fijamente."Pensé que era una ilusión que me estabas engañando, usando magia "golpeo un poco más la herida "no sería imposible mantener un engaño con este dolor, eres un pobre loco "miro a Garfio dando la orden en silencio.

"Dejémoslo con su familia por lo menos se podrá despedir "Garfio se apiado del hombre iba a morir, había aguantado la tortura de Cora y la suya misma manteniéndose firme, que tuviese unos segundos de recompensa por el dolor y su escaramuza imposible.

Antes de afirma Cora se acerco a él amenazante.

"¿Regina? Donde esta ¿?" repitió por última vez la pregunta más importante.

"Por lo que yo sé, salió de la ciudad y no ha vuelto jamás "susurro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

"Eso es imposible, ella nunca dejaría el poder, escapándose como un ladrón en la noche para quedarse sin nada. No sin su venganza, sin tu hijo. Mientes "le lanzo otra bola de energía arrancándole un poco mas de dolor. Saliendo de la sala enfadada no pensaba aguantar más a ese moribundo mentiroso.

Los hombres se los llevaron al pequeño calabozo en las sombras apareció Emma, vio como llegaba el nuevo preso, fue lanzado en medio de la oscuridad. SE acerco a él viendo entre la penumbra. Habían pasado 11 años aun así le reconocería en cualquier lugar.

"Miles" se acerco a él tocando su cuerpo buscando sus heridas. "Dios que te han hecho" le beso los labios hinchados."Miles no puedes morirte, por favor" lloraba moviéndole intentando despertarlo.

"Estas viva" su voz casi era un susurro. " Creí que nunca te volvería a ver. Que me matarían sin dejarme verte" intentaba acariciar su cara, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Porque estás aquí, como has llegado" Cabeceaba sin entender nada.

"Es una larga historia." Tosió un poco expulsando sangre." No tenemos tiempo que perder."

"No puedes hacer nada estas mal herido. "Su torso estaba desnudo podía ver toda los golpes morados, y laceraciones por todo su cuerpo.

"Un pequeño precio, tenía que dejarme coger."

"De que estás hablando" Emma se estaba desesperando, aun amaba a ese hombre con todo su alma no podría verle morir en sus brazos.

"Abrázate fuerte princesa vamos a volar." Emma sintió los brazos de Miles alrededor de su cuerpo antes de que pudiera decir nada una pequeña nube morada los envolvió haciéndoles aparecer en medio de la tienda de Gold.

Estaba confusa algo mareada, se tambaleaba, cuando unos brazos la estabilizaron del todo.

"Mama" Henry la balanceaba abrazándola." Te he echado de menos" sollozaba, poco a poco le devolvió el abrazo empezando a llorar con él , demasiadas emociones contenidas.

" Henry, te eche de menos. " se fijo entonces en el hombre que estaba en el suelo , tenia cientos de preguntas , lo más importante era que le atendiera un medico luego le contarían todo lo que se había perdido mientras estaba fuera." Miles, hay que llevarlo al hospital"

"Cariño tranquila" Blanca se acerco a su hija inspeccionándola, vio varias heridas secas" tu también iras al hospital"

Antes de poder protestar se desmayo, estaba agotada.

"Regina" Emma grito siendo reprendida por su madre para que bajase la voz." Regina "dijo mas bajo moviéndose intranquila. " Es una locura Miles, es Regina" se pego al cristal mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de Miles.

"Emma, esto es para ti" Emma se giro para ver los diarios que le daba su madre. Eran los que escribió Regina para no olvidarse de quien era.

Emma suspiro, entrando en la habitación de Miles, se sentó despacio le dolían sus costillas, empezó a leer, observando de vez en cuando las constantes.

Al acabar el primero decidió que no quería seguir, en ese momento le daba igual quien era o hubiese sido. La persona que estaba allí le amaba, había aceptado el trato de Gold, su plan absurdo, dejando que le apresado y torturado solo para llegar hasta ella y rescatarla aunque su vida estuviera en peligro.

La amaba, y ella a él. Todo lo demás seria un problema para solucionar otro día, ahora solo quería que se despertar, besarle.

Emma se acurruco en el poco espacio que quedaba en la cama . Simplemente esperaba que despertarse , no sabía si para regañarle por la estupidez que había hecho al aceptar el plan de rescate mas suicida del mundo , para hablar de su otro yo, o escaparse con él y hacer el amor como llevaba soñando años.

Miles abrió los ojos le costaba respirar pensaba que era por las heridas, cuando el olor de Emma le lleno las fosas nasales, bajo la mirada para verla. Emma al ver que se despertaba salto hacia un lado ruborizada.

" Lo siento" se disculpo.

" Emma " intento alcanzar su mano." Te he echado de menos tanto"

" Yo también" se acerco acariciando su cara , sin poder resistirte a besarle. Acariciarle.

"Tenemos un hijo" susurro cuando el beso se acabo. Emma se alejo , no estaba preparada para discutir ese tema .Pero Miles la sujeto" Es estupendo, como tú " acaricio su piel. " Al final seremos una familia" esbozo una sonrisa.

"Miles hay mucho de qué hablar ." Emma se volvió a poner a su lado, empezando a hablar sobre los diarios, sus vidas . Dejando el futuro para otro día.


	8. Chapter 8 decision

Capitulo 8" Decisión"

Miles estaba acariciando la espalda de Emma, ambos perdidos en esa sensación cálida, la luz entrando por la ventana tímidamente, ninguno hablaba, ninguno se movía esas semanas habían sido perfectas.

Hasta esa noche, que apareció Archie muerto a manos de Regina, estaba claro que era una trampa de Cora para hacerla salir de su escondite o alguien delatase donde estaba.

Emma sabia que Miles no lo hizo en ese momento estaban juntos, como toda las noches disfrutando de la hiperactividad de Henry .

Estaba claro que nadie les creería. Emma cerró los ojos recordando la conversación de esa noche. Miles pensativo limpiando los platos, cuando se fueron a dormir, consiguió sacarle que le preocupaba.

Cora.

Les atacaría una y otra vez hasta que esa mujer recuperada lo que buscaba su hija, su obsesión.

" Me debería convertir en ella de nuevo " esa frase hizo que Emma le temblase todo el cuerpo no estaba preparada para perderle, menos ahora que consiguió lo que siempre soñó, unos padres, el hombre que amaba, su hijo.

Miles se acerco a ellos, la beso dulcemente y abrazándola susurrándola palabras de amor, y convenciéndola de que era lo mejor.

Cuando Emma cedió a sus argumentos empezó la pequeña despedida, le hizo el amor con dulzura como la primera vez. Acabando con la desesperación de lo que era una despedida.

" ¿Soy tan mala como cuenta verdad?" Miles rompió el silencio impuesto por ambos.

" Eso dicen" Emma se apretó más a su cuerpo no quería dejarle levantar.

" Estoy enamorado de ti "

" lo sé " Emma le beso .

" Regina está enamorada de ti , tanto o más que yo, de una forma más loca, mas demente ." la volvió a besar .

" No lo creo."

" Emma porque crees que me transforme para buscarte, ella te ama. No lo olvides nunca, en cualquier forma o cuerpo solo tengo una realidad, te amo , y a Henry también. "

" No te vayas" era la última suplica. Sabía que si se levantaba y salía por la puerta no se echaría para atrás. Como respuesta recibió un beso mientras la volvía a acomodar en la cama . Emma sintió cada toque , cada roce. El deseo creciendo. Una pequeña lagrima cayo al sentir el orgasmo que marcaba el fin.

Alli estaba con forma absurda Miles vestido con el traje chaqueta de Regina , les despidió mientras Rumpell se reia al lanzar el hechizo, le encantaba tener de vuelta a su enemiga.

Regina miro con desprecio a Blanca , viendo a Emma aferrada a Henry llorando sin consuelo. El nudo por ver a su apreciada Emma de nuevo volvió, que había pasado, solo recordaba a Blanca volver por el pozo. SE acerco a la mujer intentando controlar sus emociones, miro a su hijo en sus brazos, también lloraba. Eso era demasiado, las dos personas que mas amaba estaba sufriendo.

"¿Que ocurre aquí?" Su voz era fría, dura ocultaba su preocupación. Emma se recompuso como pudo.

" Tu madre te está buscando, ha matado a Archie culpándote, nadie nos crees, te culpan. No sabemos donde esta, lo único que sabemos es que te busca."

" Y donde he estado durante todo este tiempo no recuerdo nada" era exigente con su preguntas.

" Fuera de Storybrooke, por eso no recuerdas" Emma se atragantaba con sus palabras quería exigir a Rumpell que le devolviera a su forma como Miles.

" Debía estar desesperada para hacer eso."

" Protegías a Henry" Emma quería darle un valor a su sacrificio aunque no lo recordase." Te lo llevaste lo has mantenido a salvo, gracias." Contener el deseo de besar sus labios ,abrazarle era cada vez mayor ,en ese momento descubrió la verdad, era su alma la que amaba no su cuerpo, se volvería loca por ella en cualquier lugar y tiempo. Esos es lo que sentía por Regina, por eso siempre la llamaba por su nombre para ella no era la reina malvada, era su amor.

"Porque he vuelto entonces"

"Ya sabes tu madre no se va a detener."

"como me convenciste"

" Henry "Emma esperaba que con esa palabra se convenciera lo que hizo su efecto.

"Que esperas, que me entregue como si nada" les encrespo.

"Tú sabrás lo que deseas hacer." David intento acabar con la conversación veía el dolor en la cara de Emma.

Regina se giro con la mirada llena de asco, ese hombre conseguía acabar con su poca paciencia, sin decir nada se desvaneció en una nube purpura, no esconder el deseo de abrazar a las dos personas que amaba. Fuese lo que fuese que paso había hecho crecer el sentimiento por Emma, y Henry, le dolía verlos lejos de sus brazos.

Cuando llego a su mansión se desplomo llorando. Porque volvió si tenía todo lo que soñaba. Seguramente Henry le convención de hacer lo correcto, cuando ese niño descubriría que ser buenos tomar decisiones correctas solo hacia sufrir.

Se abrazo a si misma llorando desesperadamente por el vacio que sentía en su alma .


	9. Chapter 9 A escondidas

Capitulo 9 "A escondidas"

Regina estaba en su mausoleo poniendo la rosa encima de la tumba de su madre. Estaba destrozada , llena de dolor y odio.

Blanca pagaría por todo lo que le había hecho, se juraba mientras salía del edificio frio como su alma necesitaba buscar algo que le ayudase en su hazaña.

Sintió un latido lejano, allí estaba vigilándola como hacia siempre a escondidas la maldita sheriff de storybrooke. Desde su misteriosa vuelta esa maldita mujer la observaba . Deseaba transportarse a su lado ,arrancarle el corazón eso serviría para empezar su apreciada venganza.

Cabeceo negándose esa opción, de alguna forma le haría daño a sí misma. Seguía sintiendo algo por esa mujer sin poder explicarlo . En ese juego de las escondidas Regina había aprendido algo , no la vigilaba por que pensara que hacia algo malo de eso estaba segura. Llego a esa conclusión por su corazón se aceleraba siempre estaba alterado. Ese no era el estado de una persona que vigila normalmente es tranquilo.

Luego estaba en la extraña mirada de dolor que sus ojos mostraban , esa mujer sufría. En realidad no le importaba.

Se mentía si lo hacía. Deseaba acercarse a ella y preguntarle por que la vigilaba, porque sufría , porque parecía que en ese momento estaba tensa queriéndola decir algo.

¿Qué ocurría con Emma Swan.?

En otro momento se habría acercado reclamando respuesta.

Hoy llena de dolor solo ansiaba llegar a casa , llorar sin testigo , tal vez encontrar una venganza que aplacara su angustia.

Escondida Emma arañaba el árbol ,se sentía impotente , frustrada ,deseaba ir hacia Regina para consolarla ofrecerla un hombro en el que apoyarse.

Necesitaba estar a su lado, desde su transformación de Miles a Regina su vida había sido un calvario, su amor por Miles no menguo, transformándolo en su amor por Regina, la necesidad de estar con ella, apoyarla, ser parte de su vida.

Empezó a vigilarla para sosegar su desesperación , saber si dormía , si estaba bien con su despiadada madre.

Escondida observaba como su amor se alejaba de ella odiándola cada día mas por una guerra que empezó antes de que naciera y que estaba claro que seguiría después de ellas.

Después de la muerte de Cora por la manos de su propia hija engañada, Emma solo deseaba una cosa lanzarse a los brazos de Regina contarle todo y suplicarle que la dejase a su lado.

Lo único que podía hacer era eso estar a escondidas vigilándola, mientras su uñas se clavaban en su manos llena de impotencia.

Días después algo fue mal, le desgarraba las entrañas algo le pasaba a Regina, se lo confirmo la sospecha de Henry.

La busco desesperada, encontrándola gracias a su madre. Verla en ese estado torturada , maltratada le daba ganas de vomitar.

Allí estaba escondida como una niña en la escalera sin ser capaz de acercare a la mujer que amaba. Su padre se acerco a ella consolándola , sabia lo mal que lo pasaba con esa situación era complicado y desesperante.

Regina abrió los ojos para ver a Blanca curarla , de reojo pudo ver a Emma desolada abrazada a su padre algo malo había pasado en su ausencia no pudo preguntar estaba exhausta , sus ojos se cerraron agotados.

Se despertó sola, todo su cuerpo le dolía a pesar de que el hada había curado . Se puso sus botas viendo a David y Blanca entrar. Su cabeza le lanzo una punzada, era hora de afrontar sus actos.

La pequeña discusión entre todo acabó en un camino sin salida su acciones provocarían la muerte de todos , incluso su amada Emma. Eso era lo que sentía por esa imposible mujer amor.

Lo peor era que su hijo se quedaría solo en ese cruel mundo.

Ser parte de algo de nuevo, de un pueblo que desea luchar , escuchar a su hijo tener fe en ella, desear ser la mujer que quiso ser siempre. No la quería forzar a todos a ser amada.

Su cabeza daba vueltas , lo que debía hacer, el amor a su hijo, su odio, su amor …. Solo encontraba una salida su sacrificio. Se acerco a Henry ,le beso , despidiéndose de él . Miro de soslayo a Emma , escondió su mirada , estaba vigilándola como siempre . Eso le hacía sentirse bien. Tener esa constante atención de Emma le gustaba sabía que era lo único que tendría de ella.

EL trayecto hacia la mina fue silencioso, ambas mujeres parecía que querían hablar, decirse . Regina podía ver los intentos de Emma por abrir la boca y decir algo, mordiéndose el labio al no conseguir encontrar las palabras. Ese gesto la estaba matando, deseaba lanzarla contra la pared y besarla.

Cerro lo ojos ante esa idea , simplemente era imposible que ocurriese nunca ,aunque era una buena imagen antes de morir, porque eso era a lo que ella iba a esa mina.

Emma analizaba todo lo ocurrido arriba algo no iba bien lo confirmo cuando Regina empezó a hablar se iba a sacrificar . Emma acepto sus palabras ,su plan sin rechistar.

Sus pasos eran taciturnos, como podía aceptar el auto sacrificio de la persona que amaba por segunda vez, mas sin saber que la amaba se giro para decirle la verdad .

" Regina " fue todo lo que pudo decir , la mujer lanzo su rayo perdiéndose en su labor de salvar el mundo que la odiaba.

Emma la miro ,la salvaría, conseguiría lo imposible ,cuando esto acabase le contaría todo a Regina intentaría tener algo con ella aunque fuera una locura y la intentara arrancar el corazón , a fin y al cabo lo tenía roto y moribundo desde que la perdió.

Regina abrazaba desesperada a su hijo en unos segundo perdería todo su mundo porque ella no era suficiente, era débil. Lloraba por su debilidad, mientras que miraba a escondidas a su otro amor despedirse llorando de su familia despegándose del protector abrazo de sus padres para mirarla, Regina escondió su mirada para no ser descubierta por eso no pudo ver como se acercaba a ella titubeando.

" Tal vez no tengas que hacerlo sola, sino juntas " Regina levanto la mirada cruzándose con la de Emma ,cabeceo esperando su aceptación, que dio encantada, le parecía lo más lógico ,como tenía que ser ,siempre que trabajaban juntas salían las cosas bien ,eso era una certeza.

Certeza que se convirtió en una realidad , ambas pararon el diamante pero no pudieron parar a su enemigos, se llevaron a su hijo delante de ellas .

El odio por sus nuevos enemigos y su misteriosa organización que deseaba matarles a todos era compartido por su antiguos enemigos, lo que acababa de hacer una nueva alianza entre enemigos mortales.

Gold se despidió de su amada , estaba claro que de esta misión muchos no pensaban volver. Regina estaba en la popa espiando a la mujer rubia ,como subía perdida en sus pensamiento poniéndose en el lado opuesto al suyo ,cuando pensó que no la miraba levanto su cabeza para mirarla, Regina escondió su mirada para no ser pillada . Ese juego de miradas era de adolescentes enamorados, tú me miras me sonrojo , yo hago lo mismo. Ella nunca había vivido eso, hasta ese día. Sintiéndose algo avergonzada jugaba a las miradas enamoradas mientras su hijo estaba perdido , dirigiéndose a un destino incierto gobernado por el peor de los enemigo , siendo acosados por un exterminador de la magia, dentro de un barco dirigido por un pirata tramposo que ansiaba la muerte de uno de los tripulantes, de el oscuro que deseaba la muerte de todos , de Blanca Nieves perdiendo su pureza ,transformándose en odio, un príncipe azul que nunca tuvo que dejar su azada, una princesa que nunca lo fue y una reina malvada que ansiaba la muerte de la mitad de la tripulación y el amor de la princesa escondida.

Estaba claro que de ese viaje muchos no volvería, mucho menos nacería un amor que estaba destinado a quedarse en miradas escondidas de adolescentes enamoradas .


	10. Chapter 10 El barco

Capitulo 10 . El barco

Las miradas escondidas siguieron los primeros días manteniéndose por unos segundos, añadiendo las sonrisas tímidas poco después . Pequeños gestos, actos de amabilidad con pequeños roces. Dedos que se rozaban cuando se pasaban algo. Pequeñas charlas de un minuto que se encadenaban con varios más hasta casi ser conversaciones.

REgina aprovechaba la noche para observar a su compañera de cuarto, si así se podía llamar, God no quería compartir espacio, igual que Garfio, ambos no se fiaban de nadie, la familia Charming decidió quedarse junta , su deseo de estar con Emma le hizo acabar con ellos. Odiaba ver a Blanca y James juntos abrazados como una pareja feliz. Ella se quedaba mirando a la ocupante de arriba, allí estaba Emma . Podía mirarla dormir, sin esconderse. Pero no trasnochaba solo por eso, también porque desde el día que ambas destruyeron el cristal ,cientos de recuerdos escondidos llegaron a su cerebro. Necesitaba ese momento de calma para ordenarlos.

La noche también le permitía esconderse en las sombras, observarla cuando le tocaba a Emma la guardia llevando el timón. La melena rubia brillaba en la noche moviéndose salvaje haciéndola irresistible para la mujer no observarla.

Llevaban varias semanas en el barco cuando Emma empezó a encontrarse mal, Blanca salía corriendo detrás de ella preocupada. Siempre acompañada de uno de sus padres era imposible acercarse a sus pequeñas charlas o mínimos toques. Echaba de menos todos esos momentos escondidos, íntimos.

Esa noche Emma estaba apoyada en la barandilla sin ningún progenitor , seguía con la cara pálida, parecía como si hubiera estado vomitando. Regina la observaba en silencio, como hacia últimamente. Mirándola con ternura, escondiendo sus recuerdos recuperados de la vida como Miles. Pensó que podía esconderlos, como hizo en otras ocasiones pero ahora era imposible sus dos yo estaban enamorados de la misma mujer con la misma intensidad.

SE acerco despacio acariciando su espalda.

" Debiste quedarte en storybrooke" le susurro " si te enferma navegar es imprudente venir" su voz era amable no quería regañarla aunque intento ser neutral para no desvelar su preocupación.

" Tu te hubieras quedado " se giro enfadada.

" Yo no me pongo enferma en los barcos" la replico fría, Emma era imposible cuando se ponía a la defensiva

Emma se desprendió de un golpe del brazo de Regina.

" Entonces explícame esto" Regina la freno agarrándola el brazo evitando la huida de Emma.

" Déjame Regina" la amenazo al notar que el agarre era mas intenso, atrapándola entre sus brazos, acortando las distancias, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y como el suyo reaccionaba como siempre acelerándole el corazón. " Regina no creo que sea bueno para la travesía que sigamos con nuestra rutina de discusiones " su respiración era entrecortada .

" Que te deja sin aliento princesa" Regina se acerco mas a ella, no podía dejar de desear besarla, el tono de voz hizo que el cuerpo de Emma temblase, era el tono de Miles. Los labios de Regina se posaron en los suyos sin aviso , simplemente se dejo llevar , lo añoraba , lo ansiaba . El cuerpo era diferente pero sus besos seguían siendo los de la persona que amaba. No sabía cómo llegaron a ese almacén perdido en el barco, si fue consciente de cuando perdió la ropa con el delicado toque de Regina que se desprendía de cada prenda rozando tanto su cuerpo que parecía que quitase también una capa de piel, también del placer de las manos acariciándola cuando acabo con la ropa , de los besos suaves por su cuello, llegando a su clavícula jugueteando con su pechos haciendo que se pusieran duros ,gimiendo de placer cuando su lengua lamio su piel , de las palabras de deseo que escaparon de su boca pidiéndola más que la tomase , de los gritos de placer cuando su osada lengua acaricio su clítoris sacando las palabras de lujuria de su boca, fue consciente plenamente de cómo sus dedos entraban en ella llevándola al éxtasis sin hacerla de rogar, como los ojos de Regina brillaban de satisfacción cuando la miraba fijamente deleitándose en su orgasmo. Ansiando satisfacerla como ella había echo. Beso los labios carnosos de su amante deleitándose, quería tomar todo de ella antes de que el sueño acabase, Regina se dejo no pensaba negarle nada.

Ahora agotada estaba en los brazos de Regina, deseando que no acabase ese momento. Sabía que estaba despierta su respiración era profunda seguramente estaba despierta observándola. Tendría que abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a ella a que todo acabase, tomo una respiración profunda y los abrió con lentitud. Al hacerlo vio los ojos marrones que la enamoraban mirándola con todo el amor que hacían siempre, acariciaba su espalda rítmicamente relajándola.

" Lo siento no debí besarte " Regina rompió el silencio alejándose de Emma, ella se aferro al cuerpo de su amante sin pretender dejarla irse, aun no estaba preparada para eso.

" Ha sido extraño, pero contigo siempre es raro todo" suspiro apretándose a ella notando que encajaba en el cuerpo de ella a pesar de las diferencias con su versión masculina. " desde que llegue a storybroke he querido besarte " se rio" no soportaba las distancias cortas contigo. " acaricio su labios" me atraen como la miel" Regina hizo una mueca de diversión pegándose más a Emma no dejaría que pasara ese momento.

"¿Cuál era tus intenciones en la mina?" Emma sabia la respuesta pero era mejor hablar de eso que de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Quise morir siendo Regina, siendo merecedora de vuestro amor" suspiro declarando su intenciones siguiendo el juego a Emma.

" Desde cuando recuerdas todo" controlo su ira ,deseaba golpearla por no decirla la verdad en cuanto la beso lo supo ,cuando la llamo princesa supo que algo de Miles estaba allí.

" Después de que me torturara Greg, los electrodos ayudan a salvar distancias entre las mentes y el diamante lo concluyo"

" ¡opps¡ entonces no me puedo enfadar" su voz era irónica, Regina sonrió intentando parecer encantadora y evitar la furia que se acumulaba en la mujer ." Puedo hacerlo por otro motivo" la golpeo en el hombro haciendo que borrase la sonrisa de satisfacción. " es tan raro todo" Emma se acomodo en el hombro de Regina como hacia siempre con Miles notando el mismo efecto tranquilizador . " Desde que te vi quise besarte , matarte, amarte . Da lo mismo el cuerpo , siento ese deseo por ti. Pero es todo una locura , como que mis padres sean Blancanieves y el príncipe azul, o tu una reina malvada, siempre has sido con Henry una madre estupenda, y Blanca mi amiga no puede ser mi madre , todo ,,,todo es una locura " se escondió en su cuerpo. " Regina necesito un poco de cordura, necesito que estés a mi lado, o me volveré loca "

"Yo soy la causa de tu locura " susurro en su oído" soy la culpable de tus males " Regina contuvo la lagrimas ,era consciente de todo el daño que la había causado, a ella a Henry y cada día se odiaba mas.

"Me diste lo mejor de mi vida " se pego a ella negando con la cabeza , haciendo cosquilla con su melena en la barbilla de Regina.

"Te quite tu vida" su voz sonó abatida.

"Me diste mi hijo, me distes sueños, amor,orgullo "levanto enfurecida la cabeza " no me puedes dejar " la golpeo" no puedes volver a intentar sacrificarte por nosotros, abandonarme " la volvió a golpear perdiendo la fuerza llorando" dos veces lo has hecho ,dos veces sin contar conmigo . Se supone que me amas ,maldita sea" la golpeo perdiendo la fuerza totalmente

" Lo siento , Emma , lo siento, pensé que era lo mejor, mi redención, soy mala , cariño , soy mala no lo entiendes no tengo derecho a un final feliz , solo puedo ofrecer mi sacrificio para que seas feliz solo eso."

Emma se levanto de golpe separándose, se tapo con lo que encontró mirándola llena de odio y rencor.

" Me dejas , simplemente me abandonas porque has decidido que es lo mejor para mí. Porque no me lo preguntas, porque no luchas. No merezco eso, no soy lo suficiente para ti."

" ¡Emma¡" la grito interrumpiéndola" eres todo lo que hubiera soñado y desearía en mi vida , eres mi amor ,pero te hago daño." Se levanto acercándose a ella, parándose en seco cuando estaba demasiado cerca "todo lo que ame, mi madre me lo arrebato , me corrompieron el corazón ,no puedo amar sin hacer daño , no lo entiendes, soy tu maldición." Agacho la cabeza avergonzándose.

" Se Regina, se la mujer que deseabas ser, déjanos entrar en tu corazón para curarlo. Déjanos Regina. Henry te quiere .Yo te amo."

" Y si os fallo" susurro

"Volveremos a empezar, somos familia eso es lo importante " agarro su cabeza para levantarla mientras la besaba " eso es lo que dice Henry y nunca falla" sonrió . Regina le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la abrazaba sintiendo como la piel de Emma estaba fría.

" Dios estas congelada. Emma si estas enferma deberías haberte quedado en storybrooke , eres una inconsciente ." la voz no sonaba a regañina sino a afirmación resignada.

"Sabes que no me puedo quedar atrás cuando me encabezono" se volvió a meter en sus brazos buscando el calor" Si mi padre no me hubiera detenido sabes que habría saltado sin pensarlo."

" Menos mal que por una vez hizo algo bien" la aferro" es cosa de familia, tus padres son así" hizo aparecer una manta polar de la nada con su magia." "estaré aquí, no te dejare sola." La miro fijamente "vamos a encontrar a nuestro hijo, volver a casa y ser una familia te lo juro mi amor."


	11. Chapter 11 La isla

Capitulo11 La isla

El golpe sonó sordo en el abandonado almacén las dos mujeres se apresuraban a besarse, despojándose de su ropa.

Las risas de ambas se entrelazaban al unisonó como sus cuerpos.

" Me gusta más este sitio" Emma lanzo la chaqueta granate de su amante fuera de su cuerpo. "Acabo con menos magulladuras"

"Algún problema con la escaramuza de hace unos días" Regina sabia que la espalda y culo de Emma había estado dolorido por culpa de las cuerdas donde su cuerpo acabo prisionero cuando hacían el amor.

" Yo no tengo magia para curarme tan rápido alteza " protesto mientras que conseguía desprenderse de la pequeña camisa negra que cubría la piel de Regina.

" Creo que anoche me ofrecí a curártela"

" Creo que mi madre llego en ese momento y tu cambiaste de opinión

" Solo evitaba que Blanca tuviera un infarto si veía mi método de curación"

Un ligero toque purpura no la hubiera alterado, creo mi Reina que tenía una idea más perversa.

"Princesa se lo explicare ahora lo que pensaba hacer ." Ambos cuerpos cayeron en el suelo entrelazándose con desesperación.

" Deberíamos contárselo a ellos ," Emma le gustaba sus escapadas , aunque le encantaría dormir en los brazos de Regina , no disimular su amor.

" Esto es lo mejor para la salud de tus padres

" Has intentado matarlo media vida y ahora te preocupa su salud.

" si" sonrió maliciosa mientras mordía su labio siguiendo por su garganta" quiero cuidar a tu familia"

" O claro" gimió mientras se apoderaba del cuerpo de la mujer llevándola debajo de ella.

" Imagínate lo que pensaría tus padres si vieran de esta guisa princesa, no es muy recatada, es ante todo poco elegante. "

" Bueno soy una mujer de barrio, lo entendería" Regina solo pudo contentar con una risa, seguido de un gemido, cuando su amante bajo por su pecho hasta su vientre bajando sin dilación a su objetivo.

Regina estaba acomodada en el pecho de Emma escuchando el ritmo tranquilo de su corazón, junto con el sonido de las olas era una canción celestial para ella. Aunque en realidad quería hablar con ella de algo, esa mañana la había visto de nuevo salir corriendo a babor para vomitar, seguida de nuevo de su adorable madre, impidió que ella pudiera salir a socorrerla.

No sabía como volver a hablar de ella sobre ello, siempre evitaba la conversación , siempre esquiva con su salud.

" Porque no quieres que nadie sepa que somos pareja? Esta avergonzada de mi?"Emma rompió el silencio tan cómodo en el que ambas se encontraban.

" Emma eso suena un poco infantil ,querida." Regina se levanto para ver fijamente los ojos de su amante " Soy la madrastra de tu madre , su mayor enemigo. Por mucho que ella sea bondadosa , ella está oscureciendo su corazón, no quiero darla motivos para que me arranque la cabeza al verme " la sonrió" en una postura como la de ahora ."

" Ella esta remendándose. " tartamudeo ,quedándose pensativa" Se curada " afirmo con confianza" ella volverá a ser la Blanca de antes."

" Mas no quiero darle motivos para oscurecer mas su corazón querida. " la beso delicadamente " esto puede ser más de lo que pueda asimilar."

" No serás tu la que necesita asimilarlo" Emma supo que había dicho en alto lo que le daba miedo a ella.

" EL miedo al fin salió ,el enemigo más poderoso de todos. Crece sin ser visto y se apodera de nosotros silenciosamente , sigilosamente como un cáncer que nos corroe."

" Yo no tengo miedo. " la paro bruscamente.

" Tal vez yo si" la miro fijamente "O tal vez ambas , o tal vez todos. "

" Regina no empieces con tus galimatías "Emma se enfadaba cuando empezaba con los acertijos era casi imposible entenderles.

" Emma , todos tenemos miedo, cuan grande es nuestra debilidad así son nuestro miedos. Y si eso le añadimos que nuestro mayor miedo es perder a nuestro seres queridos. En este barco hay suficiente temores. "

" Es tu forma de decirme que me amas" Emma creyó entenderla.

" Eso te lo digo sin necesidad de subterfugios. " Se acerco a ella " Te amo"

" Entonces ilumíname." La atrajo a ella.

" Yo no quiero que Garfio o Gold te utilicen en mi contra , ambos tienen muchos motivos para ello. Tu madre aun no está bien, no sé cómo le afectara esto. Eso son mis miedos, y los tuyos."

" Que no me aceptes. Que solo me ame tu parte como Miles, esto se acabe. " su voz se apagaba con cada palabra.

" Te ama todo en mi , Miles, la reina malvada, Regina. " se rio" todas mis personalidades tienen algo en común, te aman . Y a nuestro hijo. " Emma la beso tumbándola de nuevo debajo de ella.

" Podrías amar a alguien más "Regina estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con las dudas sobre su amor .

" Emma , te amo .Deja de dudarlo. Yo puede que no sea la mejor de las persona, tampoco expresando mi amor, soy obsesiva, busco atajos…. " Empezó a redactar su lista de atributos.

" Estoy embarazada "la interrumpió" de Miles " la miro . " De ti" Espero la respuesta.

"….. soy voluble, manipuladora, posesiva, maniática, compulsiva , adoro el orden. No pienso dejar que a ese niño lo malcríes. " la giro " tengo que reeducar a Henry después de pasar por las manos de tu familia, no pienso dejar que lo estropeen mas a ninguno de los dos. En realidad te debería reeducar a ti ." La beso entre risas" Un bebe" se apoyo en su frente" un bebe" La sonrisa se borro. " Solo quedan dos días para llegar a la maldita isla de los niños perdidos, para enfrentarnos a ese despiadado de Peter Pan , Tu no vas a ir" sus ojos mostraban ira. Emma sabía que no era una petición era una orden .

" Ni lo sueñes."

" Me quieres retar princesa"

" Regina tengo que salvar a Henry"

" Hay mucha gente a bordo de este barco con ese cometido, vos mi señora os quedareis aquí junto a ese pirata traicionero. Asegurándonos de que nuestro regreso sea bienvenido. Porque no os dejare acercaros a esa isla , a ti ni a nuestro bebe. " La acaricio el vientre ." sabes que no es una variable. "

" Regina" un dedo le impidió seguir.

" cuando lleguemos a casa con nuestros hijos, estemos a salvo, te llevare de la mano a desayunar tu chocolate con canela, andaremos por la calle abrazadas , sentándonos en un banco viendo cómo juegan los niños en el parque. Te besare, te amare en público sin tener miedo a nada . Ahora tengo que protegeros. Hazme caso Emma, se cual crueles son nuestros enemigos."

" Vale" se resigno" no me agrada , estoy molesta por quedarme atrás." Miro al techo. " Deberíamos volver o sospecharan. "

" Si , Emma te vigilare para que no hagas nada estilo a Charming."

Emma empezaba a sentir los ojos de Regina siempre en ella, no le disgustaba del todo, aunque sabía que esto era una tortura para la mujer . Lo notaba mas cuando conseguían esconderse a solas , Regina parecía desesperada por tocarla, besarla ,acariciarla. Mas los posteriores mimos a todo su cuerpo , como si quisiese devolver cada momento de atención del día.

Sufría por ocultar su deseo de que Regina la acariciara en público. Ansiaba su presencia.

Si estar separada era difícil todo podía complicarse más cuando llegaron a la isla de los niños perdidos. Apartarse del grupo que desembarcaría la roía las entrañas . Ella estaba acostumbrada a la acción no quedarse en la retaguardia. La mirada asesina de Regina durante la reunión le hizo imposible lanzarse a la aventura Blanca se alegro de que su hija entrada en razón , ya que la noche anterior habían discutido sobre la necesidad de quedarse atrás por el bien de su bebe.

Garfio pensó que era el momento ideal para seguir acosando a la mujer, le encantaba sus discusiones, coquetear con ella, provocar su enfado. Lo que estaba haciendo que Emma perdiese la paciencia.

En ese momento en la popa del barco mirando al horizonte desde hacía horas esperando que la expedición volviese, con los nervios a flor de piel ,las incansables puyas e insinuaciones de Garfio acabaron con el puño de Emma en la cara del pirata. El cual solo se rio triunfante .

Emma se imaginaba todo los escenarios peores su imaginación volaba desbocada, seguramente no pensó en lo que ocurría en realidad.

Allí entre la maleza la expedición formada por Blanca , James, Gold y Regina llego a la fortaleza de los niños perdidos , los cuales no eran angelicales ni amables.

Enseguida se desarrollo un enfrentamiento ,armas y miles de dulces y frutas caían sobre los adultos lleno de glaseados miles y helados que esquivaban las flechas.

Regina se desesperaba, no era un juego, lanzo un hechizo congelando a los insolentes niños. Gold simplemente se limpiaba la melaza callado perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Demasiado fácil" Fue todo lo que dijo, era la realidad , en la fortaleza solo había niños asustados, Peter Pan con sus peores guerreros habían salido a la caza de Henry con sus secuestradores Greg y Tamara.

Regina maldijo sin ocultar su rabia lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro destruyendo todo. Tenían que volver con la información obtenida sabiendo que habían perdido un tiempo valioso con esos niños. Blanca intentaba ayudarles para devolverlos a su casa, cuando la realidad también la golpeo, si no se daban prisa estarían todos encerraros allí y jamás nadie volvería a casa.

Allí estaban de rumbo a la pequeña isla donde se habían llevado a Henry.

Emma escuchaba pensativamente lo que contaban la expedición, al padecer Campanilla era una antigua hada , echada de la tierra de los cuentos por abusar de su magia . Cuando llego a nunca jamás empezó con su venganza particular , robar niños , buscaba a uno en concreto el que podía acabar con toda la magia. Si ella no podía volver ser un hada la magia debía dejar de existir.

Robaba a los niños , creando su pequeño ejército encabezado por Peter Pan. Durante ciento de años no consiguió nada. Hasta que los niños perdidos descubrieron el macabro plan de Campanilla entonces intentaron acabar con su locura , una pequeña guerra entre ambos acabo con la desaparición del hada.

Peter Pan se obsesiono con encontrar al niño que podría acabar con todos.

Campanilla encontró nuevos aliados fuera de Nunca Jamás, Greg y Tamara eran parte de sus nuevos aliados.

Emma seguía sin saber en donde encajaba Henry en ese asunto o ellos, cuando Regina le enseño un dibujo de Henry. Ese era el motivo por el que le buscaban todos. Él era el niño que podría acabar con la magia.

" El no haría una cosa así" Emma protesto

" Claro , el muchacho no ha intentado volar un pozo porque creía que era el problema de todos sus males. " Gold hablo irónicamente." Tenemos que llegar hasta él antes de que lleguen al volcán , no tenemos muy claro que es lo que tiene que hacer , creo que pensaban en tirarlo a él, sea como sea , debemos llegar raudos, espero que tu barquito sea rápido Garfio porque necesitamos velocidad." El duende se levanto marchándose de la habitación dejando a Emma pensativa, apartándose de todos siendo seguida por Regina que estaba preocupada por esa reacción.

" ¿Qué te ocurre princesa?" le acaricio la espalda esperando que nadie las viese en ese gesto intimo.

" Yo soy magia , Regina soy magia pura de amor verdadero. "

" Si " afirmo sin entender

" Que me ocurrida si se salen con la suya, ¿yo moriré?"La miro asustada

"Emma no permitiré que te hagan daño"

"Regina , si ganan que me ocurrida ¿" La miro conteniendo su miedo" yo moriré "se acaricio su vientre " tenemos que encontrar una forma de protegerlo."

" Los frenaremos "

" Regina , ponte en lo peor , nos llevan ventaja. Henry puede estar convencido de lo que hacer. Tenemos que buscar una forma de que el bebe este sano."

" ¿Quieres sacrificarte por el bebe?"

" NOooo. Solo quiero asegurarme de que este bien si algo me pasa "

" No quiero pensar en eso, no podría soportarlo. " se acerco a ella besando la comisura de su labios.

" Tenemos que barajar todo " evitaba mirarla" si muero no quiero que el sufra mi destino.

Regina no podía seguir con esa conversación era demasiado dolorosa pero tenía razón si acababan con la magia, Emma sufriría las consecuencias más graves. Ellos se quedarían perdidos en ese mundo.

Simplemente se abrazo a Emma sin importarla si las veían , en realidad todo el mundo había salido hacia rato .

Emma noto el cuerpo de Regina cada vez más cerca , aferrándola con más fuerza, lanzando un suspiro.

" Existe un hechizo para intercambiar almas, con algún cambio podríamos intercambiar el feto de tu cuerpo al mío. Así estaría protegido en mi cuerpo. "

" Sería maravilloso podremos compartir el embarazo, te dejo el parto" Emma intentaba quitar hierro al asunto sabiendo lo mal que debía pasarlo la mujer que la abrazaba.

" Emma esto es serio. " intentaba regañarla cuando vio su rostro tenso controlando el miedo y el llanto.

" Necesito unas cosas te veré en el almacén." La beso calmándola un poco.

Emma estaba impaciente por saber como seria el hechizo. Regina estaba en el almacén absorta en su trabajo dibujaba en el suelo con un polvo azul algo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba allí la sonrió .

"Cuénteme que tenemos que hacer"

" Bueno ponernos en el medio de dibujo, completarlo en nuestro cuerpos ,lanzar el hechizo y la magia hará el resto." Regina suspiro pesadamente dejando claro que no le gustaba la idea

" Es lo mejor por si acaso, si no pasa nada , te dejare que disfrutes la nauseas un mes más me lo devuelves."

Regina intento reírse ante la broma de Emma pero no tenía fuerzas, estaba aterrada , era consciente de lo que significaba erradicar la magia , matar en esencia lo que era Emma.

" Desnúdate princesa"

"Eso lo hare encantada mi reina"

"Seriedad" la miro lujuriosamente encontrando difícil concentrarse.

Regina empezó a pintar el cuerpo de Emma junto con el suyo con los extraños dibujos, apretó su cuerpo al suyo, entonces Emma pudo ver como se completaban entre ambos cuerpos las esferas, las letras .Escucho la voz de Regina susurrando palabras incompresibles. El cuerpo de Emma tembló, al cabo de un rato sentía como algo salía de ella para entrar en Regina dejando a las dos mujeres agotadas en el centro del almacén .


	12. Chapter 12 el volcan

Capitulo 12. El volcán.

Emma se levanto sudorosa, la misma pesadilla la asediaba, su muerte. La desolación de Regina, la mortal culpabilidad de Henry. Pensaba que era una premonición, estaba segura de su muerte, no pensaba en cómo evitarla sino en paliar los daños colaterales de su fatal destino.

Volvió a colocarse al lado de Regina la mujer aun tenia los dibujos, no quiso decirle nada de sus pesadillas, por eso estaba segura de que ella no sobrevira. Por eso tenía que salvar a su bebe.

Le parecía la clave para evitar ese futuro aunque aun no supiera cómo. Beso el hombro aterciopelado de su amante esperando a que abriera los preciosos ojos chocolate. Poco a poco se fueron abriendo para encontrar a Emma mirándola intrigada.

"No me siento mareada ni mal. Tampoco el extraño hormigueo en el vientre. Tu como te sientes"

Regina se quedo pensativa intentando reconocer los nuevos cambios que su cuerpo empezaba a generar. Cuando un pequeño calambre en el vientre el dejo pálido, al rato sintió como si algo se moviera detrás del calambre.

"Creo que esta aquí aunque no me siento mal " la miro

"Date tiempo para que te adapte." la sonrió "asique alteza ahora será vos la que se quede aquí. " Regina levanto la ceja enfadada

"Ni lo sueñe princesa" se levanto enérgica descubriendo que su cuerpo ya empezaba a adaptarse a los cambios. Salió corriendo en busca de la cubierta para eliminar todo lo que se encontraba en su estomago.

Emma se acerco a Regina, ignorando su acuerdo mantener en secreto sus relación. En ese momento sujetando el cuerpo en medio de la noche mientras veía su cuerpo reflejado en las aguas negras , sintió que sería su última noche con ella. A pesar de ser de locos, se acerco a su amante para darle un beso, Regina noto como sus caricias la quemaban la piel sintiéndose incapaz de frenar el deseo de mas , siendo consciente de lo que necesitaría esos besos para vivir .

Regina nunca pensó que el peor momento de su vida sería el que acababa de vivir.

Cuando llegaron a la parte más recóndita de la isla, vieron el barco de Peter Pan y su gente, lo que les llevo al primer enfrentamiento. A diferencia de la fortaleza esto niños solo usaban armas y con demasiada intención de acabar con la vida de todos ellos.

Lo que llevo a todos a usar sus mejores estrategias de combate para eliminar al primer enemigo, los muchachos de Peter Pan estaban bien entrenados.

LA puntería de Blanca y la destreza de James le tuvo lo suficientemente ocupados para que Gold, Regina y Emma avanzaran buscando a Greg, Tamara, Campanilla y Henry.

La maleza molestaba tanto que Gold lanzo un hechizo para limpiar el camino al hacerlo recibió un rayo en su cuerpo dejándole mareado, le costaba moverse, lo que sí pudieron comprobar era que su magia no funcionaba, estaba como aletargada.

Emma y Regina buscaron un lugar donde dejarle y continuar, hasta que vieron movimiento en la maleza dirigiéndose lo más sigilosamente hacia ellos.

Tamara y Greg vigilaban mientras que Campanilla sostuviera algo hablando a Henry convenciéndole de que lo lanzara al volcán que desease que la magia acabase, entonces todos sus problemas acabarían.

El niño parecía enfermo , su piel estaba blanca , tenia pequeñas compulsiones , sudaba en exceso, eso hizo que Emma perdiera la paciencia y se lanzada en picado a salvarlo. Regina suspiro el factor sorpresa se había acabado.

Campanilla vio como sus aliados perdían ante una madre enfurecida.

" Bueno no quería llegar a este punto , pero también baldra así" golpeo a Henry haciéndole caer.

Regina sabía que si lanzaba cualquier hechizo perdería su magia, no podía perder a su hijo. Lanzo un hechizo haciéndolo aparecer en sus brazos. Pero el objeto que llevaba cayó a la lava. La magia golpeo a Regina dejándola desconcertada sin poder ayudar a Emma. Henry estaba a su lado, murmurando palabras sin sentido , ella le costaba ponerse en pie , cuando la risa de Campanilla llego hasta ellos.

" Está todo hecho la lava viene del centro del mundo , de donde nace la magia liberándola a todo los mundos, ese artefacto enfriada el núcleo haciendo que no vuelva a salir nunca más, que no alimente a plantas, a animales , a minerales, aire , nada . Nadie en ningún reino tendrá jamás magia seremos todo normales iguales al fin." La risa empezaba sonar igual que una loca. Emma había derribado a sus contrincantes cuando se acerco a Campanilla, le golpeo fuerte haciéndola caer al mismo lugar que lanzo a Henry. Cayendo ella al suelo.

Regina se acerco al notar que no se levantaba, Emma estaba palideciendo, su respiración se hacía más lenta, miro hacia el lugar donde debería haber un volcán, solo vio piedra fría, el volcán había desaparecido.

Entre las piedras solidificadas estaba campanilla apresada para siempre.

Emma miro a Regina sabiendo que pasaba, se moría.

"Te amo" acaricio la mejilla de la mujer que la sostenía cayendo en sus brazos.

Regina zarandeaba el cuerpo de Emma pidiéndola que se despertase, suplicándola que volviese a ella.

Así fue como Blanca la encontró totalmente devastada, entendiendo que algo malo le había pasado a su hija lanzándose a su lado gritando su nombre.

James que llevaba a Gold le soltó dirigiéndose a ellas cuando vio el pequeño cuerpo de Henry solo dirigiéndose a por él.

Gold ignoro a sus aliados buscando a sus enemigos, notaba como la magia había desaparecido de todo los lados, asique no llegaron a tiempo de evitar nada, solo quedaba algo por hacer: Su venganza. Sin remordimientos el hombre clavo su espada en el corazón de Greg, cuando fue a por Tamara la mujer se escapo como la sanguijuela que era.

Gold no la siguió seria cuestión de tiempo, pagaría por la muerte de su hijo igual que el hombre que yacía muerto en el suelo.

"Debemos volver al barco antes que el traidor de Garfio nos abandone , es cuestión de tiempo que se dé cuenta de nuestro fracaso y cambie su lealtad." El hombre se alejo cojeando sin mirar atrás ni importarle nada.

"Blanca , Henry está enfermo tenemos que atenderlo" El príncipe Azul lloraba por la muerte de su hija mientras se aferraba a lo único que le quedaba de ella , su nieto, no dejaría que el también se perdiera.

"¡No¡ la dejaremos aquí para que se la coman las alimañas, enterraremos a Greg y a Emma." Competía por tocar algo de Emma, lo que era difícil ya que Regina la tenia apresada entre sus manos.

"No, no ,no ..no está muerta" grito." Solo durmiendo" acariciaba su mejilla" mírala esta tan serena"

"Regina no tiene pulso, ni respiración " Blanca lloraba desconsolada en cada palabra.

"Tu tampoco cuando estabas maldita" gruño llena de ira

"Regina , ya no hay magia" James le costaba negar la única posibilidad de que su hija volviese" está muerta"

" No¡" la desesperación de Regina se hacía mayor , besando desesperadamente la boca de Emma." Vuelve mi amor, no me dejes sola" Besaba de nuevo , hasta que los besos se llenaron de lagrimas convirtiéndose en salados.

Emma no despertaba . Regina cedió a la realidad desmoronándose en el cuerpo de Emma llorando.

Blanca acaricio la espalda de su antigua enemiga intentando consolarla o evitar desplomarse .

" Regina , Henry necesita ayuda" le susurro esperando que saliese del trance.

" Nos la llevaremos no dejare a mi amor aquí , siendo pasto de las alimañas. No puedo Blanca" se levanto limpiándose las lagrimas de un manotazo. Cogiendo el cuerpo de Emma pesadamente entre sus brazos.

Garfio maldecía el hecho de tener un cadáver en su almacén en breve se descompondría y todos se infectaría con ciento de plagas. Gold no decía nada solo quería encontrar a su enemiga.

James se fue con una pala a enterrar a Greg, aunque se mereciera ese final no debían caer en las acciones viles de sus aliados, además necesitaba salir del barco. Blanca lloraba mientras curaba a Henry con las plantas que Gold le había dado, al parecer Campanilla lo enveneno.

Blanca no se fiaba , llevo el preparado a Regina . La mujer seguía en el almacén hablando a Emma, vigilando que nadie tocase al cuerpo sin vida de su amor.

"Regina necesito tu ayuda, Henry esta envenenado , no se si lo que me ha dado Gold funcionara. " la mujer no se inmutaba "Regina¡" el grito hizo que la mirase " Tu hijo te necesita"

" No dejare el cuerpo de Emma, esas dos carroñas lo lanzaran al mar si la dejo. Ella está viva no sé cómo pero lo sé ." se ponía terca

" Regina ." la suplico" Henry"

" Cuando llegue James , el vigilara a Emma entonces le curare"

" No tenemos ese tiempo , el puede morir" Blanca se dio cuenta que por mucho que rogase la mujer no entraba en razón. No podía reprocharla nada, empezaba a creer a Regina, tal vez le estaba pegando su locura. Al final tomo la única decisión posible, llevo a Henry hasta el pequeño almacén ,acomodándolo lo mejor posible.

Regina se acerco a su hijo, oliendo la pequeña pócima de Gold, la que lanzo sin titubear al suelo

"Tiene veneno." Se acerco al niño oliéndole, mirando sus uñas , su ojos. Entonces determino su mal. "necesito algunas cosas. " Blanca obedeció a la mujer marchándose a buscar todo en el barco y en la isla.

Cuando volvió allí estaba Regina atendiendo amorosamente a Henry, con todo los ingredientes le hizo un brebaje mal oliente , pero efectivo. La temperatura de Henry empezó a bajar.

Blanca se acomodo en la pared mirando lo que quedaba de su familia. Regina protegiendo en un abrazo feroz a su hijo mientras que vigilaba a su amor inerte en el medio. Fuese locura o no, le daría el beneficio de la duda a Regina tal vez tuviese razón y Emma estuviese en algún letargo.


	13. Chapter 13 sin magia

Capitulo 13 " sin magia"

En el mundo de los cuentos ,Neal estaba mirando el lago Nostrum , de repente se había congelado, agradecía haber usado su magia para curarse pero ahora su posibilidad de volver al mundo que llamaba su casa se esfumaba demasiado pronto.

En cambio Mulan , Aurora y Felipe agradecía el pequeño milagro, los Ogros se habían petrificado, igual que muchas criaturas de procedencia mágica.

Estaba claro que algo había pasado con la magia ,Mulan golpeo su espada viendo con terror como se destrozaba en mil pedazos

"La magia a desaparecido" Mulan miraba a sus acompañantes. Mientras que Neal miraba como también se petrificaba la única judía que había conseguido robar antes de caer en el agujero.

En Storybrooke Bella miraba como se desintegraba la pequeña barrera que impedía a los extranjeros entrar en la ciudad.

El hada azul llego apresurada al café de la abuela gritando. "la magia ha desaparecido" la abuela acudió en seguida a hablar con ella.

Toda la ciudad estaba convocada a una asamblea planeando como saldrían de esta, se protegerían .

Red se escabullo de la reunión mirando la luna llena.

" Echas de menos volverte una loba" Whale la sorprendió .

" Creo que si ."

" ¿Qué te ocurre?"

" Nada es solo …"

" Cuéntame , se reconocer cuando un paciente no se encuentra bien."

" Siento algo dentro, como si quisiera salir, congelado, luchando. Es una sensación claustrofóbica"

"Piensas que no ha desaparecido la magia sino esta apresada .Congelada "

" Si , siento a mi loba , muy lejos pero la siento"

" Entonces por si acaso se descongela ,podemos quedar las noches de luna llena para vigilar si te transformas y vuelve la magia "

" Claro por si acaso se descongela la loba. Tal vez te interesa quedar alguna noche mas ."

" Me encantaría. Claro está como medico"

" Claro , no malinterpretemos y pensemos que es una cita." Sonrió comprobando la timidez del hombre .

" Eso también me gustaría" susurro casi inaudible.

"Entonces podremos hacer las dos cosas" miro a la luna esperando que la loba saliera en cualquier momento.

En Nunca Jamás , la pequeña fortaleza de los niños perdidos ardía , estaba claro que necesitaba la magia para muchas cosas a parte de haber recibido una visita de Tamara ,aunque su fin había sido igual que el de Greg a manos de Gold.

Gold llego con las habichuelas petrificadas al barco discutiendo sobre su nuevo destino con Garfio, el que no estaba muy motivado a seguir con sus aliados.

En el barco seguían buscando retazos de la magia, encontrando solo piedra congelada, lo que indicaban que tenían que buscar un lugar donde pasar el resto de su vida, además de protegerse de los niños perdidos que ahora empezaban a crecer.

En el almacén Regina estaba abrazada a Henry , acariciándole la cara .

"Mama soy el culpable de todo esto." Se autoculpaba

" No cariño , te usaron ,drogaron para que creyeras lo que ellos te decían ,ampliando tus miedos. Tranquilo mi amor no eres el culpable." Besaba su mejilla afectuosamente mientras mesaba sus cabellos.

" Mama está muerta." Lloriqueaba sin atreverse a mirar el cuerpo que estaba en medio del almacén.

"Mírala Henry" le levanto acercándole ,casi forzándole." lleva días así y no ha empezado a descomponerse ,mírala cariño-"

El niño se atrevió a superar sus miedos apoyado en su madre comprobando como era cierto ,a pesar de la humedad y calor , el cuerpo estaba intacto, lo toco tímidamente notando que estaba congelado, incluso parecía que había escarcha en su piel

" No está muerta" incrédulo.

" No" la sonrió Regina con amor

" Bésala , un beso de amor verdadero la despertada" su cara se ilumino ante la idea.

" Eso solo puede ocurrir cuando había magia. "

" Pero ella está viva , debe haber magia."

" Si de alguna forma , parece como si estuviese congelada , petrificada como esta piedra del volcán, usaron magia para librarnos de la magia eso en si es una contradicción debe existir alguna forma de que vuelva. No se cariño cual será, pero aunque me lleve toda la vida lo descubriré."

" Mama y que pasara con Emma" acariciaba la mejilla de su madre biológica esperando alguna reacción.

"Nadie la tocara, volveremos a esa maldita isla. Buscaremos la forma de traer de vuelta la magia y a Emma" apretó la mandíbulas con rabia.

" No estaréis solos, nosotros os ayudaremos." La voz de James sonó detrás suya, a su lado Blanca cabeceaba afirmativamente.

" Somos una familia y lucharemos como tal ante cualquier cosa. Aquí no podemos fiarnos ,necesitamos buscar un lugar seguro, instalarnos para poder estar a salvo en nuestro objetivo."

" Descubrir la magia para traer a mama" Henry salto abrazando a Regina ,quien beso la cabeza del niño. No era como ella deseaba hacerlo aunque sabía que necesitaría ayuda en unos meses, no podía tener un arrebato de orgullo. Ahora sin magia no era tan poderosa necesitaría todo las manos posibles por mantener a salvo a su familia acaricio su vientre esperando que a el bebe no le hubiera afectado también.

Durante unas semanas esa era la pesadilla de Regina mientras buscaban su nuevo hogar .

Encontrar un lugar cerca de agua potable, que ofreciera un refugio ante las tormentas fue difícil, la obstinación de James se impuso ante la tarea imposible.

La idea de los nuevos Robinsones de Henry desesperaba a Regina, más que su abuelo le diera la razón al hacer la maldita choza entre palmeras para estar lejos del suelo.

NO sabía que era peor las enseñanzas de la antigua serie televisiva o las del último superviviente que parecía que ambos chicos se la habían visto entera y pensaban ponerla en práctica .

Regina estaba de mal humor ,no dormía, no sabía si era porque echaba de menos los brazos de Emma o por la comida a base de lo que cazamos.

Esa mañana descubrió el motivo, sus pechos estaban sensibles, su abdomen no parecía muy prominente, esa mañana un pequeño movimiento vino desde allí. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir descontroladas, provocando el miedo de Blanca que se acerco a consolarla intentando saber que le ocurría a la mujer.

" El bebe está vivo"

"¿ Que bebe ¿?Regina de que hablas? " Blanca se quedo pensando unos minutos mirando a la mujer que no paraba de llorar mientras que reía y acariciaba su vientre ." Es el bebe de Emma, ¿que hicisteis Regina?¡.¿ Qué locura Hicisteis?" la cogió entre sus manos la cara mirándola interrogante .

" Trasladamos el bebe a mi cuerpo .Emma pensaba que podía ocurrirla algo. Esta aquí" se acariciaba el abdomen.

" Es maravilloso" Blanca tenia contradicciones de sentimientos sobre la locura que era lo que decía, lo poco ético, lo maravilloso , asique dejo salir el más potente saber que el bebe de Emma seguía vivo le daba una nueva esperanza de que encontrarían la magia perdida.


	14. Chapter 14 latidos

Se que cometo faltas de ortografía agradezco las correciones y espero que no os moleste mucho mi forma loca de escribir, pero soy incapaz de releer y recapacitar lo que escribo ,lo suelto del tiron y lo que no marque el corrector ni lo miro.

Es un gran defecto. Deberia releer ,pensarlo , analizar y ver si escribi lo que pensaba. Pero si lo hago no lo publico por que nunca me parecería correctamente escrito o expresado.

Además mi dislexia no me ayuda .

Por eso pido disculpa si aparecen muchas faltas de ortografía o de estructura.

Tambien agradezco a todo el mundo que lee la historia y mucho mas a las personas que comentan , animan a seguir escribiendo ,no sabria como transmitir como motiva los rewies a seguir puedo hacerlo continuando la historia esperando que no os defraude.

Mil gracias a todos/as.

Capitulo 14 "Latidos"

La arena era cálida en esa época del año igual que la pequeña brisa que refrescaba la piel tostada por el sol.

James miraba al horizonte, Garfio volvería con los vientos del oeste ,eso sería cuando las tormentas arraizaran de nuevo, esperaba recibir informacción más fructífera que los últimas ocasiones.

Gold seguía sin dar señales de vida , desde su ansiada venganza se escondió en las montañas cual ermitaño lo que irritaba hasta la saciedad a James, el no creía que ese hombre simplemente se conformara con vivir allí perdido en la nada.

Miro hacia la cabaña Blanca se acercaba por el árido camino hasta él, le beso en la mejilla mirando a la pequeña playa cercana. Donde estaba el resto de su familia pasando el día.

Como un torbellino Henry salió del agua con el erizo que acababa de cazar con su lanza de madera, el joven tenía la piel morena lo que resaltaba sus grandes ojos verdes. El pelo moreno ya le llegaba hasta el hombro. Ya casi no había rastro del niño de 11 años que era cuando llego se movía ágil en el agua gracias a los crecientes músculos. Saltando entre las olas para llegar a la playa donde una niña de tres años con preciosos rizos tan morena como el daba saltos de alegría al ver a su hermano, llevando consigo a un pequeño bebe que le costaba aun lanzar los pies .

El pequeño idéntico a su hermana tan pálido como la nieve seguía con sus ojos al gigante que era su sobrino. Lanzando las manos para ser cogido en brazos.

Fue Regina quien llego primera haciendo que el niño riera con ella, y su hija exigiera ser levantada igualmente. Con la misma delicadeza la puso al lado de su tío llevándoselos a su pequeño refugio en la sombra.

Henry se unió a ellos tirándose en la arena perezosamente mientras enseñaba a los pequeños su captura.

" He pescado más que el abuelo con su cañas, seguro" sonreía orgulloso.

Regina miraba a su hijo adolescente como cada vez dejaba mas de ser un niño y adquiría mas la sonrisa de su madre .

" Conchas ,mira ,hen voy a hacer un collar de conchas para mami"

" Es precioso preciosa" Henry acaricio los rizos de su hermana, a diferencia de el tenia los ojos chocolate y el pelo rubio rizado, el mentón de Emma, la dulzura de Regina.

Era difícil de pensar que la Reina Malvada era una madre amorosa, dulce y cariñosa. Henry lo vivió hasta que empezó a sospechar de su mundo irreal, ahora allí perdidos, sin nada que impidiera ser ella misma el caparazón se había roto ,saliendo todo al fin.

Blanca no podía negar que fue su mejor ayuda en su embarazo, sin ella seguramente no habría dado a luz. Le debía la vida de ella y su hijo.

James no podría olvidar ese fatídico día nunca ni agradecer que estuviera allí.

El nacimiento de William fue duro, en comparación de la pequeña Hope, ella en cambio no dio guerra, al poco de romper Regina aguas ella salió sin contratiempo, sin dolor, como si no pensara dar guerra nunca.

En realidad era una niña pequeña, amable y despierta que sorprendía a todos siempre con sus conclusiones y su madurez

En contraposición de su tío que siempre estaba buscando el peligro, escaparse de su cuna para perseguir cualquier bicho .Revoltoso, inquieto, desobediente. Solo una cosa lo tranquilizaba, la pequeña Hope a la que seguía siempre que podía .

La niña miraba al gigante que era su hermano para abrazarlo, le pedía cuentos para irse a dormir, cuando Henry dejaba a su hermana creyendo que dormía y se iba, ella bajaba de su pequeña cama a la de su madre, cuando su madre la regaño ,la niña busco el cobijo de su otra madre.

Dormida , en su pequeño glaciar estaba Emma, a pesar de eso su hija siempre encontraba un momento en el día para ir a hablar con ella, tal vez por verlo hacer a su madre , o tal vez por iniciativa propia no lo sabían bien solo que no se la podía prohibir.

Regina con el tiempo cedió a su ángel dejándola dormir con ella. Puede que porque la pequeña le contaba sus historias antes de ir a dormir, y ella quería creer que ocurrían.

En la gran imaginación de la niña, ella y su madre Emma hacían ciento de cosas juntas.

Al principio Regina no le dio importancia, era una forma de suplir la carencia de su otra madre, hasta el día que la niña describió perfectamente Storybrooke y el maldito escarabajo amarillo de Emma.

A la mañana siguiente pregunto a todo el mundo quien le había contado algo a la niña, nadie recordaba haberlo hecho.

Podía ser que lo escuchase a escondidas de los adultos.

Pero cada día según avanzaba su edad las historias ponían a Regina más nerviosa pensando en que pasaba con su hija.

Esa mañana la sorprendió de nuevo :

" Mami tu princesa esta enfadándose"

" Si porque mi niña esta disgustada" se acerco besando su pequeña nariz.

" Yo no mami, ella es tu princesa. Yo sería entonces tu princesita" se rio a carcajada

Regina tuvo que auto controlarse para seguir con las preguntas sin parecer asustada" ¿Y porque mi princesa esta disgustada"

" Puedo decir una palabra fea "la niña con cara inocente le pregunto

" Si"

" Dice que esta enfadándose porque su maldito culo sigue congelado y quiere tirarse en la playa con nosotros"

" Eso dice. Esa frase era típica de su madre . " Regina quería reír ,llorar y regañar a la niña por ese vocabulario" Pues que se descongele y venga está invitada"

" pufff se va a enfadar mas . Dice que tú no sabes besar .Además se acerca su cumpleaños y odia pasarlo sola. El ultimo que estuvo en Boston ,lo paso sola en su apartamento, pidió el deseo de no estarlo nunca más y Henry la trajo a casa. Quiere volver a estar con nosotros. Quiere tarta de cumpleaños y muchas velas "

" Se besar mejor que nadie" Regina agarro a su hija besándola mil veces haciendo que la niña se escapara de sus brazos riéndose

" Debes besarla a ella. "

" Claro mi amor " Regina se quedo pensativa y perdida.

Desde hacía un año la niña decía constantemente que había latidos , en la tierra en su madre. Luego empezó a protestar porque nadie escuchaba a su madre.

James pensó que era una forma de llamar la atención por la llegara de Williams, enfadándose cada vez más con la pequeña. Blanca empezaba a pensar que tal vez no fueran celos pero si algún desorden en su pequeña vida porque su madre fuera un bloque de hielo.

Regina estaba confusa mas con esa pequeñas contestaciones tan propias de Emma.

Se acerco al lugar donde descansaba su amor, al lado de su habitación. Emma seguía allí igual durante todo esos años. Perfectamente bella. Se acerco acariciando su mejilla. Tal vez inducida por su pequeña notaba mas cálida la mejilla , algunas veces pensó que oía algo como un latido, a veces la voz de su amante contestarla. No se fiaba de ella , en esos años había tenido muchas alucinaciones con Emma.

Antes de eso ella se perdió en la locura, sentía a Emma, la hablaba, se amaban en sueños, la besaba, estaba perdida en ese mundo en el que su amor y ella vivían.

Su cordura volvió con el nacimiento de Hope, dejo de escuchar su voz, de soñar con ella, sentir su tacto.

Y ahora su niña sufría la misma locura, eso le aterraba.

Una mañana hacia meses todo cambio no pensaba que fuera una locura llevaba semanas analizándolo todo, meditándolo ,descartando la locura y el miedo.

Cada frase de Hope, cada vivencia suya fue analizada.

Y si tal vez .

Y si…

Si la magia estuviera allí aun descongelados cada día , volviendo a ellos despacio.

Y si hubiese un lugar donde estaba Emma esperando, igual que los malditos por el sueño eterno en la habitación de fuego.

Y si Hope había encontrado el puente para llegar a su madre. No podía se coincidencia que ella sintiera esas cosas tan reales, a Emma tan cerca y un día desapareciera todo siendo el único detonante su pequeña hija.

Si todo el mundo pensaba que era imposible ,alguien tenía que analizar todo lo que su hija decía.

Por eso mismo volvió al volcán encontrándolo igual, decepcionándose un poco esperaba encontrar lava .Se sentó mirando el horizonte conteniendo su frustración, no supo cuando se quedo perdida mirando todo escuchando el silencio. Fue entonces cuando lo pudo oír por primera vez.

Pum

Leve lejano , imperceptible.

Un latido

Solo uno.

No escucho nada más.

SE acerco varios días más sin éxito.

Un mes después lo volvió a escuchar ,esta vez fueron varios seguido.

Seguían siendo lejanos ,débiles ,esperanzadores.

No sabía con quien hablar de su hallazgo sin parecer que volvía a la locura . Tenía que conseguir pruebas mientras simplemente escuchaba a su hija deseando que todo fuera real.

Toco la piedra volcánica que tenia puesta como una gargantilla en su cuello, ya no la sentía tan fría ,tal vez se había acostumbrado a ella no quería pensar en ilusiones.

"Bueno princesa te quejas de mis besos a través de nuestra hija eso es muy barriobajero."

Regina se acerco a sus labios besándolos . Sintió el leve sabor de ellos.

Tal vez sería otra ilusión pero agradecía cada una, prefería la locura a la cordura sin ella.

" Si quieres mas estamos en la playa. Si quieres tarta tendrás que ir a por ella " se levanto acariciando su piedra. Casi podía escuchar las maldiciones de la rubia. Lo que la hacía feliz.

"El regalo para mami Henry" Hope la trajo de sus recuerdos gritando a su hermano.

" mama cumple años en mayo cariño no en septiembre"

" mami no tonto, mama ," al ver que no la entendía "Emma es esta semana"

" Si , es cierto" el adolescente miro a la nada recordando la primera vez que vio a su madre, era su cumpleaños .Miro la pequeña concha de la niña " es preciosa "

" Le encantara cariño, busca algo para hacerle la cadena" Regina se acerco a su hija besando la nariz haciendo que la niña saliera en busca del cordel.

"Mama no la animes. Su imaginación ya cabalga sin que la ayudes"

" Henry tu problema cielo es que la has perdido " acaricio la mejilla del muchacho" Este lugar no te quito solo a tu madre también tu inocencia, tu fantasía, y esos siendo hijo de la hija de Blancanieves y El príncipe azul, y la reina Malvada es perder parte de ti. Tal vez deberías dejar que tu hermana te devuelva eso."

" Yo mate a mi madre"

" Henry deja de torturarte . Emma no me perdonara jamás si sigues asi"

" Daria todo lo que me pidiesen porque Emma se enfadase contigo por eso" El adolescente contuvo las lagrimas girando la cabeza buscando a su hermana para acabar con la conversación.

Regina se quedo con el pequeño bebe que la miraba metiéndose el pie en la boca .

" Esta claro que eres hijo de James" se rio sola del chiste al ver al pequeño empeñado en introducirse algo en la boca para destrozarlo. " bueno será mejor que nos demos un pequeño baño antes de volver a casa ." Cogió al infante que se abrazo a la mujer ilusionado cuando vio acercándose al agua.

Dentro del agua Regina creyó escuchar un latido fuerte ,intenso.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15 Regalos.

Regina miro como Henry tenía el ceño fruncido, debido a que ella estaba concediendo todo los caprichos a su pequeña.

Haciendo el collar con las conchas una comida especial y preparando un cumpleaños para Emma.

Blanca le dio la razón a James eso no era bueno para la niña, estaban haciendo que su mundo imaginario estuviera mas afianzado ambos decidieron salir a investigar el viejo volcán ,era mejor que estar allí quejándose, no les escucharían . Esperaba sacar alguna piedra congelada de la gruta para intentar recuperar la cordura de Regina.

Pero Regina ignoro a todos, en realidad a nadie le hacía daño un poco de ilusión y esperanza no estaba de más. Según pasaba los años parecían que iban perdiendo más y más todo los miembros de la espiración, todos menos esa niña inocente.

Todo estaba preparado para celebrar el cumpleaños de Emma, la niña pidió una última cosa, acostarse al lado de ella para que no se despertarse sola lo que fue concedido con una sonrisa .

Regina le costó algo acomodar el lugar para que pudieran dormir las tres. La pequeña dejo su regalo cerca para dárselo en cuanto abriera los ojos. Se coloco encima de su madre, mientras que Regina se colocaba a su lado acariciando a la niña.

Valía la pena ver esa carita llena de ilusión, no sabría como apaciguaría su tristeza por la mañana aunque ese seria el problema de la mañana.

" Beso de buenas noches y cuento." Exigió su madre cedió empezando a contar como una princesa salvo un pueblo llamado Storybrooke.

Al notar que la niña estaba dormida ,Regina miro a la luna estaba en lo más alto seria media noche, acaricio los labios de Emma acercándose a ellos." Feliz cumpleaños princesa". La besos con intensidad, abriendo un poco los labios los notaba mas cálido sabroso, vivos, juraría que incluso recibió un pequeño aliento ." No permitiré que le vuelvas a decir a mi hija que no se besar ." Regina sintió una pequeña pulsión que la dejo dormida inmediatamente.

Blanca andaba con James por el volcán se introdujeron en una de las grutas que llevaba hasta abajo, les costó mucho encontrarla y asegurar la bajada con el ánimo de seguir el descenso hasta el mismo centro del volcán si fuera necesario. En realidad hacia meses que no iban allí cuando perdieron la esperanza .Era inútil seguir bajando nunca encontrarían la magia. Se había ido para siempre.

Al llegar al final no encontraron nada, solo polvo. James buscaba donde picar para sacar un cacho de piedra, para su sorpresa al tocar la pared estaba calida lo que era imposible.

" Dios santo , Blanca toca esto"

Blanca se acerco a donde le indicaba James estaba caliente." Crees que el volcán ha vuelto a …."

" No se tenemos que volver a cavar , descubrir la fuente del calor , puede ser cualquier cosa no le digamos nada a Regina hasta que no lo averiguemos."

" Me parece bien , ya se hacen ilusiones sin ayuda." Ambos se abrazaron para salir de allí , deberían volver a escavar .

Blanca se paro le pareció escuchar algo, parecido a un latido. Eso era imposible. Seria alguna piedra que se desprendió, tendría que asegurar todo los andamios antes de volver a cavar.

Regina soñaba profundamente, aun así un ruido la despertó, cuando abrió los ojos, una mirada verde estaba fija en ella con devoción. "Pensé que no te despertarías nunca, ese beso ha sido penoso, tu lo haces mejor." Se acerco a ella felinamente buscando su boca.

Regina la sonrió mirando el lugar donde estaba , era el apartamento de Blanca eso era un sueño, aun así no consentiría que la dijera que era mediocre en nada. Se abalanzo sobre los labios besándola con fiereza , su lengua entro en la boca exigiendo reconocer todo el terreno ,las lenguas se buscaron añoraba a su amante.

Regina agarro la cintura de Emma poniéndola debajo suyo, besándola, descendiendo por el cuello hasta la clavícula empezando a desnudarla descubriendo su piel que se estremecía a su tacto.

Emma jadeo" yo solo quería un beso" respondió sin fuerza mientras dejaba que las manos de Regina la desnudase.

" Esto es para que no se te olvide todo los demás ,por si se te ocurre quejarte, y más a nuestra hija" mordió el pezón provocando un gemido que la hizo desear mas

" No lo haría jamás " empezó a desprenderse de la ropa de Regina tenía tanta hambre de su amante .

El cuerpo de Emma recibió todo las caricias excitándose ,sus pechos estaban erectos esperando un nuevo ataque de Regina , lo que hizo sonreír a la mujer que la hizo esperar un poco más a recibir el toque de sus labios y más de su lengua en su piel, estaba claro que su cuerpo necesitaba tanto esto como ella, estaba segura de encontrar su clítoris húmedo . Ella empezaba a humedecerse con cada beso y caricia que recibía .

Los gemidos llenaron todo el espacio de la habitación , las mujeres no podían contener su deseo y necesidad .

Ambas cayeron saciadas la una al lado de la otra después de horas demostrándose su deseos. Regina sabia que por la mañana necesitaría aislarse de todos ese sueño le recordaba lo mucho que necesitaba a su mujer, no podría disimular su dolor ni su tristeza.

Emma se inclino dándola un beso dulce." No piense más mi reina. Nuestra pequeña la lleve con su hermano no creo que nadie nos haya oído. " la sonrió pícaramente. Regina se fijo en ese momento que Emma tenía el collar que le hizo Hope.

"No es eso lo que me preocupa " se paro pensando en la posibilidad de que hubiera gemido en alto durante el sueño ruborizándose.

" Si te preocupa " se rio tumbándose llevándose a Regina encima de su pecho. " No te preocupes mi reina, duérmete " Su voz era casi una orden ,melosa, tierna, le costó no obedecerla y se durmió en los brazos de Emma feliz.


End file.
